My Wolf
by Firefox Shai
Summary: Jacob and Bella imprinted. Bella turns into a wolf after she gets hurt from Leah Leah is already a wolf . Why? You'll have to read and find out. Takes place in the middle of New Moon. Jake/Bella
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

'_It will be as if I never existed,' _those words rang in my ears over and over again.

Ever since Jacob had started ignoring me I've been exactly like I was before he came into my life. Like Charlie said I was like 'a zombie'. I was getting him worried- Charlie I mean. It's not like Jake even cared about me anymore- I could hear him talking to Billy when he thought I was sleeping. I didn't want him to mess up his relationship with Billy over nothing. I would be fine soon enough. Once everything was said and done I could be able to move on in my life. I hope.

I looked at what surrounded me. Dense forest and the occasional bug and bird that I always cringed away from. I was looking around for _the _meadow. Wait- no- _his_ meadow. It should be right through the ivy blocking my way.

I pushed the offending leaves away and I saw nothing but more forest. I was lost.

_Oh man, this is bad_, I thought about what Charlie would do when he got home and I wasn't there. He would freak, he would ground me without knowing where I was in that moment, and then he would set up a searching party to come and look for me. Just like that last time.

My arms automatically wove themselves around my chest, feeling the whole that protruded as I thought of him. Of Edward.

I sank to the ground, rolling up in a little ball on my side and closed my eyes. I needed help.

I was like that for some time when I heard the first of what was happening. Snorting, like pigs but it was…more wild. This couldn't be happening to me. I didn't want to be eaten alive!

I looked up out of pure instinct and my eyes connected with fur. I traveled up, knowing it would lead to the animal's face when I saw its piercing black eyes. The fur was as dark as its eyes.

Before I could do anything, before I could think anything I flung myself back up and ran away. Going the opposite way in the forest then I came. I ran deeper into it. Smart right?

I looked back and I didn't see it anymore so instead of getting myself worked up about it I kept running, I had no idea where to but I knew I didn't want to face whatever that was. Everything was passing me at a fast rate so everything was blurred together. It was the fastest I've ever ran before. Except when I was running with _him._

I clutched my chest again and fell face first and was surprised when I felt a pair of cold hands catch my fall. I looked up with a smile on my face thinking it was _him_ but what I saw made my body shiver in fear. I was staring into a pair of blood red eyes that seemed to shine like a crimson pool of it.

As I felt my eyes focus more I saw who it was. I screamed by accident.

"Laurent?" I breathed, not sure if I should be happy or terrified when I saw him. The fear won over the happiness in the end when I saw him lick his lips. I tried a different approach. "Don't you… don't you remember me?" I asked him, trying to stall.

"Oh yes, I remember you alright Bella. How could I forget about the Cullen's pet? Where are they anyways, I went to drop by for a visit but they just weren't there. Have they really abandoned you?" That was a low punch and he knew it as he saw me huddle up in pain at the mention of their name. His hand found my neck and I knew I had to keep him talking if I wanted to live any longer. But what was the point, I would still die and did I really want to live?

I cracked a small smile full of pain. "I guess you could say that," I breathed wishing my voice was stronger then it was. His face nuzzled into the pressure point of my neck and inhaled deeply.

He sighed and talked. "You know it is really a shame. If we met again under different circumstances I think I would've let you live, Victoria wants to have the pleasure in killing you but you know…I was here hunting and you smell delicious." He said in a nonchalant kind of way. He cocked his head to the side. "You know, I'm actually doing you a favour, if you knew what Victoria had in store for you, you'd be begging me to kill you. And I assure you, it will be painless."

He exposed his fangs and just when he was about to kill me I heard a growl. A wild growl, and if I heard it then Laurent must have heard it too right? Then all a sudden it felt like I was flying. For about two seconds. I closed my eyes while I was whipped around then opened them again.

I was facing wolves. A whole pack of them and they were bigger then bears. I felt Laurent's hand at my neck and the other one was at my shoulders, holding me in place. He hissed at the wolves and fear struck me. Laurent was afraid of the wolves. Then I should be afraid of them too right?

I felt my eyes well up and I heard Laurent's threatening voice. "You move and I'll kill her."

I heard one of the wolves whine and I brought my eyes up along his reddish brown fur that looked a lot like auburn to his eyes. They connected instantly and I started shaking when I couldn't look away. His eyes showed his emotions but they were all too hard to read except one fear.

I heard another wolf growl and my head snapped to the tallest one, the one I had run away from before. The black one. And then I heard a coughing bark that sounded a lot like laughter coming form a wolf that was smaller then most of them. I looked into its eyes and saw a swirling emotion only for me. Hate? This one had a grey coat and it stepped closer and then Laurent's voice was at my neck. I could feel his cold breath near my ear.

"Oh…so you don't care if I kill her?" He hissed and applied pressure to my neck. I knew that if I didn't die I would see red marks all along them. My air supply needed to be replaced and I tried to breathe in but I couldn't. He was choking me.

My hands pulled at the hand that was squeezing my neck and I heard the painful whine from the one wolf answered by the growl by the other. Again I heard that coughing bark for a split second and then I felt pain.

At first I could hear. I heard a loud whimper and growls, then I heard tearing. I cringed away from it and that made the pain flare up with a new vengeance. It felt like my left arm was burning.

The pain never went away but I heard voices shouting over everything that was going on.

"Oh my god! Dude is she gonna be okay? Sam's gonna give it to Leah!" It was Quil shouting frantically to someone.

I heard a low growl and then another voice. "Bella…Bella, honey wake up! Please, you have to wake up." The husky voice could only come from one person. Jake. He sounded like he was about to cry. I wanted to tell him I would be alright, that he didn't have to be scared but I couldn't. My voice didn't want to work.

I felt the black waves that whispered they would take me somewhere with no pain. I gave into them and then I heard and felt no more.

Jacob's POV

After Sam caught the scent of a bloodsucker in the Forks forest he howled for us to join him. It wasn't my first time hunting a leech but I couldn't help but feel a wave of terror when I let the wolf in me out as I raced to get to him. The forest was so close to Bella's house.

_'Dude chill. She's probably not even out of the house. She hadn't been out except for school since…' _Embury tried to calm me down but when his thoughts lead to me ignoring her, and then her acting just as she was when that leech left her I felt a tremor run down my body. Since we thought as one I heard his whispered _'Sorry man.'_

I just started running faster. Trying to run away from it. Trying to forget and in a matter of seconds I was next to Sam and the pack.

_'Jacob,'_ Sam thought.

_'Yeah? What?'_ I was annoyed. Not at him but annoyed in general. The reason I couldn't tell Bella- or see her for that fact- was because of him. Even if I knew it was for her safety.

_'I saw Bella,'_ his thoughts were strained and if I couldn't see his memories I would've thought he was just talking he saw her along the road or whatever but I knew different as his thoughts played out in my head. She was in the forest- where the bloodsucker is.

_'What's she doing in here?'_ That was Jared. Sam didn't have an answer and when no one said anything Leah interrupted.

_'What does it matter? She wanted to be one- well now she can be one with this one- inside of him that is!'_ she started to laugh in her wolf form and I growled a warning at her. She was pushing it. _'You know what? I don't get anyone even cares here, she isn't anything special.'_ She snorted and laughed again like she thought it was funny.

I attacked her. I had no idea why but I felt like I had to. I bit into the scruff of her neck, trying to get her to submit while snarling the whole time. She was taken by surprise. So was everyone else._ 'Don't you ever say that! I love her! Unlike you, who loves you huh? I don't see anyone giving you special treatment!'_ I kept going on and on, trying to get her to take back the words when Sam more or less made me stop attacking her.

_'Stop!'_ An order. I jumped off of her and she started laughing again. I pulled my lips up so she could see my teeth when I heard a scream. It was Bella!

I was about to hightail it to her, terrified beyond belief that something had happened to her. Like the leech had gotten her when Sam told me not to go anywhere. It was another order. I stood there looking at where I heard the scream, shaking.

_'No one goes to her until I give you the command. When we get to her and the leech has her we wait until we can tell if it's a Cullen or if it goes to bite her. Then we attack it okay? After that- Jake and Quil go see if she got bit. We'll take everything from there. Let's go!'_

I ran in front of everyone, trying to get to her before anything happened. When I got there I saw that the leech was about to bite her.

_'Nooo!'_ I screamed in my head and everyone cringed as Sam growled, taking his spot in front of me. This was my worst nightmare. It couldn't be happening, it couldn't, it couldn't-

_'Jacob! Focus!'_ Sam growled again and the leech seemed to have just noticed our presence.

I watched him whip Bella around like she was a rag doll and stop her so he had a hand on her throat and one on her shoulder.

"You move and I'll kill her." He hissed at us. I saw her eyes well with tears.

_'Serves her right!'_ Leah spat mentally at her. Wishing she could hear her.

I ignored Leah, I'd get her after for everything but kept my eyes locked on Bella. I whined and felt like I _had_ to go and help her.

I watched as her eyes came up to mine and I felt it. I looked into her eyes, unable to take them away from her. All the strings that seemed to hold me to the earth seemed to be cut away and all of a sudden she was holding all the strings. I felt love, strength, and fear all at one time for her.

Sam growled and the connection was broken just like that. Her head whipped over to him as he thought, _'Damn it Jake! You just had to imprint on her right __**now!**__'_

Leah tried to laugh so that Bella would know she didn't care what happened to her. She was inviting the vamp to do the honours in her head. I felt like I was bout to rip her into pieces when the leech directed my attention to him again.

"Oh…so you care if I kill her?" He hissed and I had no idea what he was getting at. Until Bella tried to get his hand off her neck. I got it then.

_'Sam he's trying to kill her! We have to do something!'_ her eyes started to roll back and I took a step forward and I whined. It felt like I was going to die if I didn't get to her. Sam growled a warning at me, I couldn't move then. His command not to go any further was full of alpha command.

_ 'Jake…I know it's hard to watch this but if he's a Cullen then we can't attack him. You don't want to start a war do you?'_ I was about to answer him when Leah did. My heart felt like it was about to break when I found out what she was going to do.

_ 'You know what? I don't care about her or the Cullen's!'_ Then she pounced onto the bloodsucker and MY Bella before Sam could tell her not to.

I watched her fly from the impact a few feet away and without realizing it I had phased back to human form. I slipped on my shorts as quick as I could and ran over to her. Not knowing if I should lift her or not. Then I heard Quil.

"Oh my god! Dude, is she gonna be okay? Sam's gonna give it to Leah!" He bent down next to me.

I growled at the mention of Leah's name. I shook my head to get out of it. Bella needed me now!

I didn't shake her just in case I hurt her so I started to talk to her. Trying to get her to wake up. "Bella…Bella, honey you have to wake up! Please wake up!" I plead with her. I saw her fingers twitch but it stopped just as fast as it had started. With all this suspense I felt like I was going to die. Instead though, not expecting it, I started to cry.

I put my hands over my face and I just cried. Until Sam came over.

"Jacob, check her for any other injuries then bring her to your house. We'll follow you there." He said and then he was gone. It was just me and Quil. Then what he said registered with me. 'Any other injuries?' what injuries did she have?

I wipe my face quickly and saw it then. The mark from Leah's claws ran down her arm. Like Emily- just not as bad. I thought. But bad enough. It made me see red and everything started to shake underneath me. Then I heard my best friend's voice.

"Whoa Jake tone it down! You have to help Bella right now!" I heard Quil's voice beside me. I forgot he was there. I felt like I had to get her away from him. Like he might hurt her. I had the urge to take a swipe at him to get him to go away but this was _Quil_. He wouldn't do anything to Bella. And he was right. I had to calm down and get myself together so I could help her.

I felt her ribs to check if any were broken. It didn't feel like anything was broken. The only wound she had was the scratch marks from Leah. It looked like she got mauled by a bear. I lifted her up, wincing when she whimpered. I felt Quil's hand on my shoulder, reminding me to take her to my house. I looked over at where she was laying. There was a huge pool of her blood there and her arm was still bleeding, not giving any indication of stopping.

I rested my head on top of her hair for a second, breathing in her scent. Then just like that I was off. Towards my house and where a doctor would be if I knew Sam.

She whimpered again and I held her closer to me, fighting the rage that was built inside of me. When we got to my house I sat on the couch with her on my lap, brushing her hair out of her face waiting until Sam came. I hoped it would be soon. The blood was still pouring out of arm because of me.

I hadn't stopped Leah in time. Now she was hurt. Now my imprint was hurt.

**Well, how'd you like. Please review and tell me what you thought. I should have another chapter posted before Friday! **** Firefox Shai**

** P.S: I would like to know if you liked in more in Jacobs POV or Bella's or if you liked both. I'm still going to do both but I think I might do one more then the other. Thanks! **


	2. Her Diamonds

Jacob's POV

It seemed like it had been hours while I waited for Sam to get here with the tribal doctor. The good thing was, he was Harry… the bad thing was Leah was at home. Probably why it took so long.

"Jake…how's she doing?" I heard Sam ask me. The door opened and then slammed shut. I cringed.

"I… I don't know! She's not waking up and she's still bleeding! I don't know!" I started shaking again. I felt like I was doing _nothing_ for her.

"Jacob! Focus, you do **not** want to phase while you're holding her. It'll hurt you even more then this does!" Sam shouted at me, I knew what he was hinting at. What he did to Emily still haunted him.

Harry wheeled himself up to where I was sitting and tried to examine her arm. I didn't like that he was touching her when she was his hurt and when she whimpered in pain I lost it. I snarled at him with everything I had. I clutched her closer to me, nuzzling my face into the crook of her neck, breathing her in. I calmed a little.

"Jacob, let me see Bella." Sam ordered in his alpha voice. I fought desperately with his command and when I broke it he started shaking his head. "Why can't you just make it easier on everyone and give her to me for now. Harry has to take care of Bella and he can't do that when you can't control yourself." Sam eyes were probing, trying to get me to submit. I didn't.

"Get Paul and Jared in here. No need to make Quil and Embury do it and if I'm right he just might rip Leah's head off." I heard Harry whisper to him.

"Jared, Paul get in here and help me." I looked at him, trying to figure out what he was going to do and why he was calling them. They were joking around when they came in but once they got a look at Bella and Sam's face they seemed to sober up. Well Jared at least, he had an imprint- Paul- he just didn't know when to stop.

"Eww, gruesome! Should've just left her with the leech like Leah said, now we're gonna have to clean all the blood up!" He complained. I snarled at him for talking that way and that's when they both seemed to see me with new eyes. They were scared.

"Jared, Paul you need to help me get Bella away from him so Harry can clean her up and figure what's going on with her. Ready…Go!" They flung themselves at me; I had no idea what was coming because I didn't get what they were ever going to do to get me away from her.

I felt Bella being wrenched away from me and tried to get her back. I felt arms restraining me from doing so and I started shaking.

"Guy's get him outside. Now!" I heard Sam shout and suddenly I was being pulled away from her. I struggled but it was two against one, they got me out the door and pulled me into the woods.

I had tremors running through my body and they instantly let go, knowing I wasn't far away from phasing. When I felt heat coursing through my back I forced my eyes closed and when I opened them I was looking down at my paws.

I tried to launch myself back to where my house was but I got blocked by Jared and Paul was pulling my tail, trying to get my attention.

_'Dude, she'll be fine! It looked like you were gonna take a chunk out of Harry there.'_ Jared tried to stop my struggles but I _had_ to be there with Bella. I was literally going to either curl into a little ball and cry or I was going to fight someone. And with how things were going right now Paul was going to be the target.

_'Paul…would you stop pulling on my tail!'_ I shouted at him and turned around on my back feet so I landed on top of him with my tail out of reach.

_'You must've forgot or something. That girl in there, she used to run with leeches! She can handle a little pain!'_ Paul snarled at me. I growled at him, applying more pressure so he yelped. He snapped at my face. _'Oh, so it's a fight you want Jake? Cause I can so handle that!'_ he snapped at me again.

He kicked his back feet up so I launched into the air and he could get on his feet. I landed a few feet away from him, brushing up against Jared. I looked back at him to see if he was going to object- not that I would've cared- and he was sitting there the look of calm. He was sitting with his tongue lolled out exposing his teeth to form a wolfy smile, wagging his tail. I swear he would make a great house pet. Lucky Kim.

Paul launched himself at me and I met him halfway. A felt another presence in my head and without breaking our fight I realized who it was. Leah

I pounced on Paul unexpectedly and sent him launching into the trees and then my attention was all for Leah. I could see she was coming here at a fast pace. I turned to where I saw she was in my head and brought my lips up to expose my teeth waiting for her to get here.

I felt Paul and Jared leave and then it was only Leah and I left. Oh joy now who was going to stop me from killing her?

_'Yeah, like you could kill me. Your mind is probably with that little _oh I am _ in the house anyways. It wouldn't be a fair fight!'_ she yelled into my thoughts.

Sam POV

After Paul and Jared got Jake out of the house I sat down where Jake was with Bella still unconscious in my arms. I knew this must be like hell for Jake but if we wanted to get her fixed we didn't want Harry to be in two pieces.

"Okay Harry, might want to make this as quick as you can." I said to him, he nodded and brought his things up and examined her arm.

He went into the kitchen and dampened a wash cloth and wiped away the blood that was still there. It didn't take long fort the cut to pool more blood around us. He sighed in irritation.

"Sam there's two ways we can do this. I can stitch it up but that would probably be very painful for her and I don't know if you want Jake anymore on edge then he already is. Or we can try what the one legend tells and you could heal her with your blood. There may not even be a scar in that case." He brought his eyes to meet mine and it finally clicked in.

"Are you sure it would work though?" I asked him. The legend says that a human with a wound could be healed at a werewolves pace if they apply some of their blood directly to the cut.

"I… I do think it would work actually." He said.

I thought about for a minute and nodded my head. "What do I have to-"

"Sam!" That was Paul. Damn did he get away already?

"Dude, Leah's coming here and Jake's gonna fight her! She's egging him on about it!" Jared sounded freaked. Well, obviously I was going to have to get out there to stop what was bound to happen.

"How far away is she?" I asked.

"About five minutes I guess. She started at her house." Jared calmed a little by now.

"Okay, just let Harry fix Bella first. It'll be more likely Jake won't tear her apart if we can tell him he can come in now." I sighed and looked at Harry again. He had some sort of knife in his hand.

"Give me your arm." He instructed. I complied and wished this would move along quicker.

"Alright, I'm going to cut you, when the wound starts to bleed press in to Bella's wounds then you can go and deal with my daughter and Jake." I nodded my head and with no warning he sliced my arm with the knife. I felt a slight sting when I press it to Bella's wounds but stopped when it started to heal. "Thank you Sam, you can go now."

I brushed the hair out of Bella's hair and placed her lying down on the couch, she never woke up once. I was going to have to deal with Leah, Bella is family now- whether she likes it or not- and she was going to have to apologize.

I turned to go towards the door and saw Paul and Jared there with there mouths open. Of course Paul had to say something.

"You know that was really weird Sam. I would call you blood siblings now but Jake would tear me apart and you know what, her wound stopped bleeding. That was just so gross and-" I put my hand up to stop his babbling.

"Paul you come with me to deal with those two, Jared stay in here with Bella. If anything goes wrong come and get me." They nodded and I went out the door with Paul following me.

Jacob's POV

It's been a few minutes since Paul and Jared left and Leah and I are still going at it. I can tell she's only a minute or so away and I was shaking with fury. She was going to pay.

_'That leech lover doesn't even want to live! She wants to be one of the undead who suck blood! I know she's already been a zombie, twice actually- now she only needs to be a bloodsucker and a werewolf and she has all the slots taken up!'_ Leah's been ranting the whole run over here and I've been snarling at her, telling her to keep quiet but she didn't get the message. But the part with her being a zombie, she had pushed it and she knew she had. Instead of waiting another thirty seconds I rushed over to her and jumped on her back.

She wasn't ready for it and so I got in a couple of deep bites before she could shake me off. In our heads all you could hear were snarls. I was trying to get her to submit to me and she was trying to get me to submit to her. I had the upper hand until Sam came into the picture.

_'You two STOP!'_ we both got off each other but I was still snarling at her. She was a smile on like it was nothing we were fighting about. Ugh!

_'Sam, just let me deal with her, Bella is my imprint, Leah hurt her she should be sorry in the least!'_ I shouted at him. I didn't want Sam's crap right now. I partially blamed it on him for not letting me go to Bella when she was in trouble in the first place.

Sam winced when I thought about that, he knew I was right. _'Jacob, I am sorry she got hurt but she is alright now- just sleeping. I can deal with Leah and she will say sorry to Bella. You can go and see her now if you'd like, she should be waking up soon and she's going to have some questions for you. _

I nodded and walked out of there. I noticed Paul was there with Sam but he didn't say anything, that's weird for him. As I was walking towards my house I heard the treatment Sam was giving Leah. I winced a little because I couldn't help but overhear their…um conversation.

_'Leah, you have no right to do that to Bella, you defied me and you got Bella hurt. I will not let any petty jealousy go on with you and her. You will say sorry to her and Jacob, you will not attack on your own and you will not-'_

Leah cut him off. Not so smart._ 'Yeah, and what does this have to do with me? Yeah sure she got hurt but she was in _my_ way. You know, I can't help but to believe that this holds some meaning to Emily for you. You can't punish yourself so you're going to punish me?'_

I saw my house and phased. I did not want to be in that conversation and Leah was going to get her butt kicked for bringing Emily in on this. But I had Bella to think about now.

Bella's POV

I was in a dark place. I couldn't hear or feel or see anything. Am I dead? Aw crap, Charles going to kill me, so is Jake and my mom and Victoria's probably going to bring me back from the dead just to kill me again. And the wolves will have some part in it.

I felt someone squeeze my hand. Wait! I just felt something! The hand was really hot… am I a vampire then?

"Bella, baby can you open your eyes. C'mon Bells I know you can hear me. Please get up, I need you…" the soothing voice kept getting more and more clear until I had the strength to open my eyes like the person wanted me to.

I felt like I had the whole world against myself as I tried to stay away, I just wanted to sleep again.

I got hugged against a very warm figure. I tried to speak a couple times but couldn't make myself say anything.

"Who…?" I asked, finally I got my voice back, even if it was hoarse and cracked.

"It's me honey. It's Jacob." It was Jake? Oh yeah, he was there in the meadow, with Laurent and the wolves. I shivered out of fear. He only held me tighter and I started to cry.

I had no idea how long I was crying for when I brought my hand up to wipe my face. Then I remembered something. My arm had claw marks on it, and it was bleeding…bad. How is there not even a scar?

"Jake, how long was I out?" I asked him, I was finally able to see the whole room now. There was some guy here with Harry.

"A few hours. Are you feeling okay?" He asked me. I thought for a minute.

"Can you take me home? I don't feel too good." I whispered and he nodded. I was clammy, not sure if that was from the temperature from Jake's body or if it was because I had fever. And I had a headache.

"I will, but I have to tell you something first." He whispered back to me. He lifted me up like I was nothing and sat on the edge of the couch. He sat me on his lap and I curled into him and he started playing with my hair.

"What?" I asked, I could tell he didn't want to tell me.

"What do you remember before you passed out?" He asked in a tight voice.

Everything, I wanted to say but I didn't know if I could. "Um, a person named Laurent was there and a pack of wolves and then one of the wolves attacked us, he ran away. I got hurt and then you were there with Quil." I said, leaving out the details I thought was appropriate, like the fact that Laurent was a vampire.

Jacob's POV

"Bella, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it okay? I know Laurent was a vampire and that he was going to kill you because I was one of the wolves. I'm a werewolf and so you know, I would never, never hurt you. We're supposed to protect everyone from vampires. Do you remember that story I told you? The one where my people were descendants of wolves?" I asked her. Her eyes were wide but she wasn't screaming or anything. She nodded her head to say she remembered.

I took a deep breath and continued. "I wanted to help you right when I saw him threatening to kill you, but I had an alpha command not to. The thing is, we can't go back on those commands so I couldn't get to you when I wanted to. Then Leah, being the big head she is tried to take him by herself and knocked you down. So I phased and got you here. Am I making any sense?" I asked her. She nodded her head and she did a huge release of breath.

"But did you kill Laurent?" She looked like she was going to cry. I hoped that leech wasn't her friend.

"Yeah, we did." I answered her.

She smiled. Like she thought this was completely normal. She just got weirder and weirder. "Um, do you run with real wolves or is there other people who, um, turn into wolves?" She asked me nervously.

I laughed at her expression. "Yeah, they're people Bells. Remember Quil and Embury?" I asked her. She smiled wider and nodded. "They're wolves. And the people you might not know are Leah, Colin, Brady, Seth, Paul, Jared-" he waved from behind me and she waved back at him "-and Sam. He's the alpha." I confessed. I looked back up at her and saw she sighed in relief. I raised an eyebrow and she hugged me. I was so happy she wasn't scared of me or shouting at me to get away from her. I didn't know if I could handle that.

"So you weren't ignoring me for no reason?" She asked and looked up into my eyes.

"No, I swear I did not ignore you for no reason. I had to because if I got too angry, if I ever lost control and you were too close, what Leah did to you, that's what would've happened. But ten times worse." I shivered, that could still happen. I wouldn't let it though, she was mine and nothing would ever hurt her again.

There was a silence between us until I got up the nerve to ask her what I was so desperately hoping she would like. Or at least not hate me for it. "Bells?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" She giggled and looked at me with confusion; I tried to brighten my face up.

"Do you know about imprinting?" I asked her. She looked like she was thinking and then she shook her head. I took a deep breath and kept going. "Well, it's when a wolf meets his soul mate. It's like all the strings that hold him to the earth are all clipped away and now she's the one holding him to the earth. He would do anything for her, be anything for her-if it's a friend, a brother, or a lover- and it's really rare." I whispered to her. She shivered and I tightened my hold on her.

"Did you… did you imprint on anyone yet?' She asked, it sounded like she was going to cry. I nuzzled my head under her head like I was trying to get under her skin and hide from everything.

I nodded my head. "Yes… I did." I didn't look up at her so I didn't see the tears that filled her eyes.

"Oh, well, that's nice. I think I have to get home. I have to make dinner for Charlie tonight." She squirmed out of my hold and I finally looked up at her. She had tears running down her cheeks. I wiped them away and each one new one broke my heart.

I let her sit up but I didn't let her go. "Why are you crying?" I asked her brokenly. She shouldn't be crying. She could be screaming at me to get away from her, that she never wanted to see again but crying? I didn't get it.

"I… I hope you have a good life Jake, and um, thanks. For everything." She whispered her voice breaking. She thought I imprinted on someone else! That made me feel anger, I loved her, I needed _her_, not someone else. I tried again.

"But, don't you want to know who it was?" I asked her. She shook her head and more diamonds fell from her eyes and I caught them with my thumb. "Well, I'm going to tell you who it was anyways okay?"

"Sorry Jake. I don't want to know though. I'm good for nothing and I can't take it anymore." She whispered depressed. I felt like I was going to cry. For her. Instead of telling her I pressed my lips to her mouth, trying to will her to see our connection. She kept her hands down as I brought mine up to her cheeks, wiping away the stray tears but she kissed me back. I gave the kiss everything I held for her. My love, my terror for her.

When I broke the kiss, before she could say anything else I whispered. "I imprinted on you. I love you, it was always you." I kissed her again and she responded better. She brought her hands up around my neck and then I heard a cough. I groaned and we broke it. I looked at the door and saw Sam and Leah.

"Glad it worked out for you Jake," Sam said with his eyes twinkling. I looked over to where Jared was facing the wall. I chuckled.

"Yeah, sure." Leah's voice was unemotional. "I just came in here to tell the leech lover I'm sorry that I attacked you." She sneered. Bella started shaking and I held her closer and growled at Leah.

I tried to calm Bella down but when she didn't I got worried. I lifted her chin so I could look at her face. Her eyes were full of unshed tears and she looked broken.

"Ssh Bells, its okay. Calm down, don't listen to her. I love you." I glared at Leah. She chuckled. She thought this was funny!

"Jake?" I looked down at Bella. Her voice was cracked. "I don't feel too good." She whispered.

Leah chuckled again. "Jake, you might want to get her into the forest. And so is the fate of a leech lover." She said dramatically, flipped her hair and went outside.

I didn't get it. I got what she was saying but Bella. She wasn't even Quileute. I looked at Sam and he had a mask of worry on. "Jacob, I think something was left out of that legend." He said to me.

I knew what he did to stop the bleeding on Bella's arm. How could I not, I could see his thought's? I started shaking my head, this couldn't be happening to her.

** So… Did you love it? Did you hate it? And what do you think should happen? Do you think Bella and Leah should get along or not? Review please. And thanks for everyone who did review. It helped me out a lot!**

** Firefox Shai **


	3. Unknown White Wolf

Jacob's POV

I held her as tight as I possibly could without crushing her and noticed something. I raised my eyebrows in shock.

"Sam…? She doesn't have a fever…?" I said to him. His ashamed face turned to one of shock and he came over to where I was holding Bella. I growled a warning like I couldn't help but do that.

"Jacob stop." He said in a hard voice. I instantly shut up, knowing an order when I hear one and he lifted his hand up to her forehead. I heard his sigh of relief. "Must just be shock," he whisper to me.

I mimicked his sigh. I didn't want Bella- my Bella to have to deal with all the shit I do in the pack.

"I'm gonna bring her home, she has to be tired." I whispered.

"Excuse me. The 'her' is right here and fully conscious who is **not **shock and has a major headache and is actually **very** cold not warm. And my wrist hurts." I looked down at her and saw that she pushed her lower lip out in the cutest pout I have ever seen in my whole life.

"Well I think you need some sleep and it'd be better if you went to your house honey. You had a lot to take in today and I don't want you to get sick." I said to her in what I thought was a normal voice.

"Wow Jake, never knew you were such a softie. 'C'mon honey let's go.'" Paul said in a lovey-dovey voice. Okay, maybe I did sound a little like that but she just got hurt.

"Shut it Paul, just 'cause you're jealous it doesn't mean you need to hate on the people who actually do care for someone." I sneered at him never looking away from Bella's eyes. It's like she had a hold on me, which she did.

"Jake no. I don't want to go. And…um…I kinda already knew about werewolves. I just didn't think they were as big as you guys are." She confessed in one breath. I looked at her incredulously. I'm guessing everyone else in the room was too because Paul didn't make any comebacks.

"Bella I think you should explain." Sam was the first one to say something. For some reason this put Bella on edge.

"Yeah and why would _I_ have to explain anything to _you?_ I thought it was a free world and all that crap schools actually never stop mashing into our brains! Well, I think you just earned your ticket to going nowhere with me because I'm never going to tell you anything and you can just go on keeping Jake away from me because I absolutely adored that. You know what? It's kind of crowded in here; I think I'm going to go." She exploded basically right in his face.

"Bella honey? He wasn't trying to make you tell him anything he just wanted to know what you were talking about-" I tried to calm her but she cut me off. I didn't let go of her waist though. I could tell she was trying to get up but I wasn't going to let her.

"No Jacob. If you want to stand up for him _just let me go and shut up!_ I'm going home- _by myself_- and I will go on with my life knowing I'm just too human and breakable to make my own choices!" She screamed and when I didn't let go of her she glared at me.

She was…she was mad at me. I felt like I was going to break down. What did she mean _go on with her life?_ I needed her. Instead of letting myself cry I got angry.

"Jacob. Let. Me. Go!" she screamed at me.

"Jacob. Let her go." Sam ordered. It felt like my heart was tearing apart as I did so. My breathing got ragged as I tried to fight the order and I let go of her, shocked.

She looked at me and I could tell she was about to burst out crying. I blinked my eyes, trying to get my breathing under control and she was already at the door, not intending on looking back until Paul grabbed her. I growled a warning at him still panting.

"I don't know who you are but I suggest you let go of me before I go and do something no one would like." I heard her hiss. I tried even harder to face the bind that held me to the couch but it was no use. My vision was getting blurry and I passed out.

Bella's POV

Once the guy who grabbed me let go I ran out the door, trying to run down the stairs and get to my truck without tripping.

I had tears running down my face and I opened the door to my beat up red truck and I scooted in as fast as I could and slammed the door. I could see Sam coming out of the house towards me but I didn't want to hear anything from him.

I turned the key in the ignition and slammed on the gas pedal and drove off in the wrong direction of my home.

Just great, I thought. Now you're going to get yourself lost too.

I was shaking. Why was I shaking, I wasn't angry anymore and I most defiantly wasn't in shock. God I'm not _that_ breakable.

Then like it was something that happened everyday I was seeing in some weird pale blue colour. Tremors were rocking through my back and I ran out of my car and into the forest for some reason. The forest…it was calling for me.

Then, the most horrible thing happened to me. It took about two second to happen but it was terrifying. My bones felt like they were snapping and then all I could see was the light blue that tinted my vision before.

I heard ripping noises and then I got my vision back. I couldn't see any better then I could before I ran into the forest. I looked around me and saw shredding clothing, and they looked they belonged to…me?

Something behind me caught my attention. It was so white it was almost like silver and I did a full 360 turn to land on my four feet.

_Wait, wait, wait. Four feet?_ I thought to myself. I looked underneath myself and saw two paws the same silvery white colour. I yelped and brought my head back up and saw I was seeing things that were eyelevel that could never have been when I wasn't what I was now. So what was I?

I looked behind me and again I saw that damned thing behind me flicker and thinking it was a threat I started chasing it and it looked like it just wanted to go around and around in a sharp circle. As I was getting closer and closer to it and felt the hair bristle on the tip of my nose I opened my jaws and clamped down on it.

_Owwwwwwww! That hurt's Damn it!_ I screamed. All I could hear around me though were the birds and some kind of beast growling like a maniac, not my voice.

_I'm going crazy. I don't want to go crazy; I just wanted to be normal for once!_ I thought to myself. In my anger I paw at the ground making scratch marks. That shouldn't be possible. Does that mean I'm some kind of over grown dog?

I looked behind me again and saw the annoying thing that caused me pain when I finally got to bite down on it. It was still throbbing a bit but nothing major, I let go in time.

_So if I'm a dog… that's my tail!_ I said finally putting it together. I tried to laugh at the irony of my situation but it came out more as a bark.

I heard a car a few feet away from me idling and some voices and I yipped quietly and ran away. You could say I was more then scared, a lot more then confused, and even more then that freaked out that I somehow got to be this huge overgrow (from what I could see) white dog!

I started running deeper into the forest until I saw a deep tree laying in my way. When I got near enough my muscles bunched and I tried to jump over it but my foot hit it and I tumbled down sliding in the dirt. It felt like one huge, long rug burn and the sting wouldn't go away. I tried to get up but I fell back down so I curled up in a ball with my muzzle touching my flank and willed myself into sleep. When the black waves came again I took them with open hands.

Jacob's POV

"C'mon man get a hold of yourself. Don't let her go like that." I started to hear voices. That was Jared. I tried to open my eyes but it seemed as though they were glued shut.

I heard a door slam against the wall and then Embury- my best friend.

"Jared Sam needs help. He can't find Bella. Paul he wants you too and Jacob if he can wake up." He said frantically. I needed to get up now. Bella, she was in trouble and I had to find her. I pushed on the blanket of sleep that was pressing down on me and fluttered my eyes open.

"Man, you okay?" I heard Jared ask me. I just shook my head.

"Where's Bella?" I asked just as frantic as Embry's was when he barged in here. They looked shocked that I heard what I did. They shouldn't be.

Embry shook out of his shock and looked at me straight in the eyes. "We don't know Jake. We found her car still on and with the door opened. We looked everywhere, we couldn't find her."

I got up and ran outside.

Bella's POV

I woke up to ropes dragging me across the forest floor. I looked up and saw an old man hauling me with a rope by my neck. It hurt.

He looked like a drunkie, and he must be, he had a huge dog- possibly larger then a bear- and was dragging it to god-knows-where.

I felt more tugging on my paws and I looked as far as I could behind me. There were four other people helping the drunknie (they were oviously drunk too) drag me to there destination.

I growled as loud as I could, it felt weird coming from me. And it sounded more like a squeak. Man I was bad at making people scared!

I got all their attentions though because they all looked at me for half a second and then they went back to hauling me over the round ground. It got pretty annoying so I tried to fling them off of me and run away but it was like in those sad western movies where the horse is subdued and can't move at all. They all tightened their hold on the rope so I couldn't even twitch.

I turned to my mout- muzzle I mean. I tried to snap a the guys, I wouldn't actually bite them because they might become what I am- I have no idea how I am a giant dog and I'm not taking any risks. But I did want to scare them.

It felt like a barrier was in my way though because I couldn't get my muzzle open. I looked cross-eyed and saw a rope holding it shut. How was I going to get out of this one?

"This tree looks good and sturdy. Tie the thing here." One of the drunkies hissed. I glared at him as I tried to get out of the binds. Shouldn't I be stronger then this anyways?

"Ohh, wolfy wants the ropes tighter does he?" The same guys hissed into my ear. His breath smelled like beer. It was disgusting. I head butted the guy for calling me a boy and he went flying backwards. I tried laughing but that required my mouth to be open so I soon settled at looking at the guy with amusement.

"Alright. Tie the thing tightly to the tree. There's been way too many wolves here and I'm sure this will show them to mozy on out of here." He said standing up smiling at me. My lips curled so I showed my teeth.

"Ohh I'm scared now." I tried to move closer to him but every part of my body wouldn't allow me to. I looked behind me and I was basically stuck to the tree. I tried to break the knots but they wouldn't. I whimpered, the first traces of fear I had coming into play.

Then all the other guys back away from me, like I could do anything to them while I was like this and the one man who was taunting me got closer. I saw something shiny at his side and directed my attention there. It was a sword. What the hell? Did he think he was like a knight in shining armour?

He put it directly in front of my face, resting on my nose. I could faintly smell trances of blood on it and noticed its red tinted colour. I got frustrated though and started to growl. I was no use as a human and no use a giant dog! I thought I should be stronger then this, hear better, smell better, see better!

I stuck in my self loathing when I felt a piercing pain in my right front paw. I looked down at it and saw the sword stuck in it. There was blood flowing freely down it. And god did it hurt!

The guy laughed as I whimpered in pain and twisted the blade in my flesh so it made a twirling motion and dug deeper into my leg. My leg buckled and I fell down as he withdrew the sword as one of the guys shouted to the one stabbing me.

"Dude c'mon! I can see some more of them over there. That one's gonna die anyways, its losing blood fast!" He yelled over and bolted deeper into the forest. The other followed closely behind including the one with the sword. He felt the need to pet me first, like I was his pet. I didn't do anything about, I knew I couldn't and so did he.

Then he ran following his little buddies and leaving me tied up to me tree.

I howled in pain and felt stirring around me. I didn't even care anymore, it's not like I could do anything in my current situation.

I watched the bushed as it started to rustle and saw a huge grey wolf with black spots on it's flanks walk out and ran up to me. I looked into its eyes, begging for help and saw that they were surprisingly human.

_'Hello?' _I tried to talk to it and its eyes widen. The guard that I always held up in my mind tumbled down with my exhaustion and I found that the other wolf could talk to me.

_'Bella?'_ it asked nervously in my head. That was weird it was like telepathy.

_'How do you know my name?'_ I asked nervously and whimpered in pain. The ropes were digging into my fur.

_'Oh my god! Jakkeeee!'_ It screamed into my head. I cringed away from him but it didn't make the shout any less loud. _'Bella it's me Embry. Do you remember me; I'm one of Jake's friends. Don't worry we're gonna get you outta here.'_

_ 'Can you hurry, I'm starting to get a little dizzy,'_ I commented to him. And it's like some sort of realization dawned in his head as he sniffed the air. He looked down and I followed his gazed as my eye's met a pool of blood. My blood.

_'Oh god. Jake get here faster! Alright I'm going to undo those ropes. Ready? On three,'_ he counted down to three and I fell forward into the blood. I went to catch myself but I wasn't strong enough to carry my weight.

_'Who are you calling Embry?'_ I asked him and he looked at me and licked my face like I was his little sister.

_'Jacob, he's coming right now. Don't worry I can here him right now.'_ He reassured me.

_'Why can't I hear him but I can hear you?'_ I asked. His eyes went wide and he just shook his head saying 'later' and propped my head up underneath his so I wasn't breathing in my blood. _'Thank you,'_ I told him.

He purred._ 'Anytime and anything for my little sis.'_

Jacob's POV

Once I got to Bella's car I instantly phased and talked to Sam in our heads and I felt everyone else already there and searching for her. He filled me in on how he found the scene and that they were all patrolling for her know, showing me everything through his memories.

I felt like I was going mad as I started looking for her and as everyone was talking together I only kept saying her name over and over until Embry's voice caught my attention.

_'Jakkeeee!'_ he screamed.

_'What Embry?'_ I asked irritated, he was joking around before and I wasn't in the mood for talking and laughing along with him. Then I saw what he was seeing as he previewed it for the whole pack to see.

A bloody white wolf was tied to a tree with blood pooling around it. I got a hunch I knew who it was but I didn't want to admit it.

_'Who is it Em?'_ I asked with worry in my voice. I could tell by the image that it was a shape changer and it wasn't in too good shape and none of us have seen it before.

I faintly heard everyone's chorus of _'Who's that?'_ and _'Oh shit!'_ but I was more focused on Embry's images as I ran full speed to where he was. I think I would get there in about three minutes. I couldn't see anything as I passed by it, just green blobs.

_'Oh god. Jake get here faster! Alright I'm going to undo those ropes. Ready? On three,'_ he said to me and then the other wolf. It's funny that I couldn't hear its thoughts, the pack couldn't either, it was only Embry. He counted to three and the other wolf didn't even have the strength to catch itself, it landed in its blood getting its white fur drenched in red.

I didn't pay attention to anything then; not even Embry talking to the other wolf that I was hoping wasn't my Bella and I flew past everything and anything and I felt the pack trying to run to help Embry too and when I got there.

It was more horrid seeing it in person. I looked at the white wolf as her eyes connected with mine and got lost in its eye's. I could tell by the look it had in its eyes it had just imprinted on me. But I couldn't think of that now, I went over to Embry and he whined.

_'Jake I don't know why she's not healing. And she blocked her thoughts off from me somehow, I can't hear her.'_ He said to me.

_'Jake?'_ I heard a painful whisper in my head and I knew instantly that this was my Bella. I wanted to run around barking and be happy that she had imprinted on me but the state she was in now didn't let me hold onto the dream.

_'It's me Bells. You're going to be okay, can you stand?'_ I asked her softly.

I was watching her trying to lift her head off of Embry's and her thoughts were a jumbled mess some I tried to tune them out, they made no sense and were pain laced. I couldn't stand seeing her in pain like this.

She looked like she won the fight in getting her head up and Embry thought this too so he removed his head from under her until something snapped her strength and her head fell back down again.

I went over to her and licked her face and curled up behind her, trying to warm her as I pressed my body to hers. It was oddly cold for someone like us; I hope that wasn't a bad sign. I whined and she gave me a pain filled smile.

_'I love you Jake,'_ she said like she wasn't going to get another chance to tell me. I would make sure she had another chance to tell me but I couldn't help but say the same words back to her. My voice broke more then once.

I saw Sam come out of the bush and run up to where I was with Bella. He growled when he saw the state she was in and I could hear in his thoughts that he couldn't get into Bella's head.

_'Jake get her to change back into human form. Now!'_ Sam shouted at me which made me frantic. Was it really that bad?

_'Bells, you need to try to change back into a human. Please for me?' _I asked her, knowing that was her weak spot. I felt her internal fight with herself and she somehow got back into her human form without any guidance. That almost never happens.

Then I realized that she was stark naked and there were a bunch of guys staring at her. I growled a warning at her and they got the hint and turned away.

I willed myself to phase, my battle just as hard as hers because the wolf can deal with the grief better then the human can but once I did I slid my pants on and wrapped her in my arms, trying to cover her up as best I could when Sam joined me in his human form.

"Jacob get her to Emily right now!" He snapped and like my life depended on it I ran. She was my life.

I looked down at her wound in her thigh and winced. It still hasn't healed, sure it was on its way to healing, the blood flow stopping little by little, but if I were me then it would've stopped a long time ago.

I held her closer to me and I felt her head lift up and onto my shoulder then giving out altogether. I kissed her forehead and prayed that she was okay.

**Heyy guys! I would really like more reviews for this story because the way that it's going I like and I want to make sure you do too! Thanks,**

** Firefox Shai **


	4. Pain

Bella's POV

I woke up for what I thought was the hundredth time today and tried to get up. There were restraining hands that weren't letting me get up though, it got me pissed.

I blinked my eyes open and looked into Jacob's brown eyes. I couldn't make myself look away then, it felt like he was my life, my world and he was the only thing holding me to this earth.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked and his voice was better then Edwards. I cringed, waiting for the pain to come but it never did. But the movement was a mistake and I knew it was when his eyes filled with worry. Why did I have to make him worry? I wanted to take it away. Why did I want to take it away?

"Yea, I'm fine why?' I asked and felt stupid when the memories floated to my mind. I was a dog- a huge white dog- and the people who wanted me to die. I started shaking then, not out of anger like it looked like Jake thought it was, I was embarrassed. I mean even when I wasn't helpless I was helpless.

"Do you remember what happened?" He whispered to me. I nodded my head and turned on my side so I could face him.

"Did I really turn into a huge white dog or am I crazy?" I asked him, keeping my eyes down.

He put his finger under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes, I melted under his intense stare and he started talking.

"Well yea you did but the only thing is- you were a wolf Bella not a _dog_. And not just a wolf but a werewolf. I don't know why but- actually I do know why but the thing is you're not running a temperature and you won't heal like I do and you're still as skinny and pale as you were before." He said shattering all of my doubts that I had just had a really terrible dream. I was sure the side effects were only being held off for some later time when I was alone.

"There's a way to fix it though right? I mean that could've been a one shot deal with the devil and now that I've paid up it won't happen anymore, _right?_" I was desperate for someone to nod there head or to say that I was right. I didn't want to morph into a giant wolf when I get mad, and I don't want to get muscley or tall. That just serves for more coordination problems. I put my head in my hands, well tried to anyway. I was stopped by an awful pain in right arm. It was tear worthy it hurt that much but instead of crying like I wanted to I inspected it.

It looked like it was pretty serious. It hadn't stopped bleeding and the edges were still red and raw. Then I connected everything together in my head. This wound was from that guy who though he was a knight, the one with a sword. I remembered the pain and I whimpered.

Even though I had no idea why I whimpered it seemed to break a dam in Jake. Within a second I was in his arms and he was whispering how sorry he was and that it would be okay and before cuddling into him I looked at his face. His eyes were focused on me and a few tears were cascading down his face, I wanted to wipe them away and tell him I would be fine- that it didn't hurt that much- but I couldn't do either because I didn't trust my voice and I knew my arms wouldn't support their weight right now.

I got lost in his eyes instead. They were full of love and adoration but also worry and fear. I couldn't make myself look away from them until he broke the magical connection and sat up on the couch so we'd be more comfortable. My head lolled to his chest and no matter how much I tried not to, I felt my eyes drooping.

"No Bells, you can't go to sleep right now. Just stay awake okay, stay with me…" At first Jacob's voice was tempting me to stay awake. I could tell he was crying now and was worried for me, but I couldn't make myself stay awake like he wanted me to. I felt like I _had _to. If not for me then for him, but I couldn't not even when the pull I felt towards him start to throb.

I shut my eyes and fell into a dark abyss. I couldn't do anything about it, I couldn't even feel myself being wrapped in Jake's warm embrace; I was too numb.

Jacob's POV

I ran as fast as I could to Emily's house like Sam told me to do. Her wound was still bleeding and that worried me. If she was one of us now shouldn't she be able to heal from this wound in like thirty minutes? She was still the same temperature she was when she was a human too. I hoped that didn't mean anything bad was going to happen for her. She had to be alright, I had no idea what I would do if she wasn't.

Once I got her to Emily's house I gently put her down on the couch in the living room and called for Emily. She came in a few seconds after that, a picture of ease until she saw my face. I have no idea what exactly she saw there but if I had the slightest clue it was probably fear. That seemed to shake her resolve and her eyes instantly moved to Bella's form and I heard her intake of breath.

"Help her. Please," I plead with her, I knew she would, and I knew I didn't have to ask her but I felt like I couldn't do anything. I was on the verge of tears and I knew if Bella didn't get better fast then I would lose it. She had to at least open her eyes.

"Move Jacob. I have to see her if you want me to help," I heard Emily's stern voice behind me and I was torn. I wanted Bella to get better but I didn't want to have to leave her. "Now!" She shouted in my ear and I got that she wanted to hurry, that this had to be serious for her to be this shaken.

I moved away and backed up so Emily could squeeze in front of me but I could still see Bella and I would still be n her line of view if she woke up. I had to contain myself when Emily started cleaning the wound on her arm, I felt my eyes pool with tears every time I heard Bella whimper from pain but she never woke up. It was scaring me.

I was staring into her face, not once looking away so I would see every one of her movements when Emily finally got done cleaning her wound.

"How did she get this?" Emily asked breathless like she just ran a mile. I glanced at her for a split second and saw disgust on her face then I brought my face back to my Bella.

I shook my head. "I have no idea. Embry found her like that, as a _wolf._" I whispered over to her. I heard her surprised intake of breath. The cloth she was pressing to Bella's arm to stanch the flow of blood coming from the wound was still getting dyed red with her blood. She lifted it to peek under the cloth and quickly applied pressure to the wound again.

"I'm not going to ask how but I am going to ask why she's not healing. Or has a fever for that point. She looks exactly the same, are you sure she was actually what, well what _you_ are?" She asked me, her voice hard, concerned for Bella.

"I don't know. I thought she was just going to be the same Bella when Sam put his blood into her system but apparently not. I just want her to okay," I said desperately and looked at Emily, wanting her to tell me she'd be okay. That she'd pull through with flying colours. But she didn't.

"I wish I could tell you that she would be but I really have no idea. How do we know that she's not running a temperature because she'd not… um… you know." She whispered keeping her eyes locked with mine trying to say the words she couldn't with her eyes. I wouldn't believe her worries though, I didn't need that stress.

She seemed to sense that I didn't want to talk anymore and went to move out of the way.

"Alright, I want you to keep this cloth pressed to her arm until the bleeding stops. When it does call me and I'll come and bandage it up okay?" She said to me, trying to catch my eyes but when I nodded and slipped my hand under hers and she moved away so I could stand where she was.

I don't know how long I stayed there and wiped the sweat from her brows and planted little kisses on her forehead, but it felt like forever and when she finally started making sounds and trying to move I panicked. I pressed down on the top of her arms so she couldn't move them and in the process of doing so the blood socked cloth dropped to the ground.

I watched her face so I would know if I was hurting her at all and when her brows furrowed I loosened my hold on her a little, scared that I was doing just that. She exhaled and slowly opened her eyes.

It seemed as though she couldn't look away from me, once her brown eyes met mine I knew that she had imprinted on me before, like I thought. I wasn't happy yet though, I wouldn't be until I knew she was going to be alright. I didn't want to look away from her eyes but I knew I had to, I wanted to know if she was okay more then I wanted to keep gazing at her. I had to know she was okay and only she could tell me that.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked her and watched as she cringed and felt my heart broke.

"Yea, I'm fine why?" She asked me and I didn't respond just then because I saw realization dawn on her face and then she started to shake. She didn't have a mask of anger on her face so I didn't know what would happen, or why she was shaking.

"Do you remember what happened?" I whispered to her and saw her nod. She pivoted so she could see my face.

"Did I really turn into a huge white dog or am I crazy?" She asked me and wouldn't meet my eyes.

I put my finger under her chin so I could make her look into my eyes, knowing it was the best I could do for her, to let her know I wouldn't abandon her like Cullen did.

"Well yea you did but the only thing is- you were a wolf Bella not a _dog_. And not just a wolf but a werewolf. I don't know why but- actually I do know why but the thing is you're not running a temperature and you won't heal like I do and you're still as skinny and pale as you were before." I said to her, seeing a mask of pain make it's way to her face.

"There's a way to fix it though right? I mean that could've been a one shot deal with the devil and now that I've paid up it won't happen anymore, _right?_" she looked like she was about to cry when she put her head in her hands. Moving her arms in the process and she stopped when the pain caught up to her. I watched her inspect her right arm, where the wound was wishing I could do something to end the pain for her and saw that her arm was still bleeding.

It didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon either. I heard her whimper and whipped my head over to her, wanting to make it all better no matter how corny that sounds.

I wrapped her in my arms and put her in my lap and whispered how sorry I was that she was like this, and that it would be okay soon as I felt my eyes pool with tears and a few slip down but didn't go to wipe them away afraid I would jostle her along the way.

We got lost in each others eyes and I felt as she sifted unconsciously and got up and sat us down on the couch gently so I wouldn't move her and was proud of myself when her head lolled onto my chest thinking she was comfortable.

She started panting heavily and her eyes started to droop and I felt fear make it's presence known once again.

"No Bells, you can't go to sleep right now. Just stay awake okay, stay with me…" I tried to keep her awake, and I felt my throat close up when she admitted defeat and fell unconscious. I knew I was crying but instead of sobbing and curling up in a ball or turning wolf like I wanted to I started to shake her, desperately trying to get her to wake back up.

"Emily! She's unconscious! What do I do!" I shouted through the house, gripping Bella to me trying to let her heart beat calm me down. As long as her heart was beating she was alive, I tried to keep comfort in that.

I heard Emily barreling down the stairs trying to get to us as fast as she could and once she was here she took one look at my face and Bella's limp form and started to shout orders.

"Jake go and find Sam! NOW! Nothing will happen to her in a few minutes but if we don't get help something will happen to her!" She ran up to me and motioned for me to put Bella on the couch but when I didn't make a move she hit me on the back of the head. "Jacob hurry. I won't let anything happen to her." She whispered.

"But… but I _can't_." I whispered back feeling tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't let myself go when my Bella needed me.

"Yes. You. Can. Now go and hurry!" she pushed me a little and I shook my head. "Alright how about if you don't go she could die tonight. How's that for motivation?" she asked me and in slow movements I put Bella down on the couch and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." I whispered to her and before I could think again I ran out the door, nearly phasing inside but just slightly getting out before. I instantly heard voices in my head.

'_Jake what happened? Is she alright?'_ I heard Embry ask. The events just seemed to keep replaying in my head.

'_Where's Sam? He has to be here.'_ I said desperately when he finally made his presence known.

_;Jacob you're not making any sense.' _he said all calm like. Well I was getting really annoyed pretty fast and it didn't help when Leah decided to cut in.

'_He's just hung up ''cuz his little pale imprint is gonna end up dieing. Just like I said before. So is the life of a pale face, or something like that I think everyone gets it right?'_ She sneered and I tried to keep the anger building up inside under wraps until Bella was okay. Then she would be in for it.

'_Sam Emily said you needed to be here like NOW!'_ I shouted in my head liking the way Leah cringed. I saw him rushing over to where I was waiting for him and once he got here we phased, threw on our shorts, and sprinted for his house. He never asked me one question, he knew what kind of state I was in. a wolf who has an imprint who died or on the verge of dieing is not one you want to socialize with.

We burst into the house and I immediately went to Bella. My Bella who was still unconscious. I looked around for Emily but couldn't find her and I more sensed then saw Sam coming up behind me.

"What do you think is wrong with her Em?" He yelled and I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Emily was instantly beside me, trying to get me to move over an inch so she could get to Bella.

"I don't know. Maybe poison? I don't think she lost so much blood so she would pass out. And Jacob said she turned into a wolf like you right? Well shouldn't there be some physical signs for something like that to happen. The fever, the muscles, the growth spurt, she has none of them. I really have no idea," she rushed forward and I cupped Bella's cheek. Why did all this have to happen to _her?_

"Sam I think you should get her to phase into a wolf. Maybe then something will come to the surface… like maybe she took something before she came here that she shouldn't have…?" Emily left the sentence hanging and once I got where she was going I growled and turned to her, glaring.

"She is not suicidal! She's not like that!" I hissed at her, glaring and growled again. I didn't want her any closer to Bella.

"Jacob stop! I get that it must hurt to know that something is happening to _her_ but you have to keep your cool! You losing your temper will not help her any!" Sam yelled over to me and I turned on him.

"Yeah you'd think! What would you do if you were in my position and it was Emily laying there dieing!" I yelled at him, my voice breaking in the most horrible way.

"You two stop right now! We need Bella to phase into a wolf and you need to see if you can rummage anything important that could help her. I suggest you do that now before something happens that you can't fix!" Emily screamed at the top of her lungs. I looked over at her, shocked and I'm sure Sam is the same way. Then it was like everything went into fast motion.

"Shut up! I can't take it anymore! Can't you just kill me, it hurts too much!" My Bella screams at the top of her lungs. I felt like something broke inside me at her words. I didn't even really register she was awake yet, just that she was in pain.

In one fast motion I was at her side, my hands smoothing her hair out watching as she cried, trying to manage my own emotions.

"Bells it's gonna be fine. We're gonna get a doc in here and he'll fix you up okay. You'll be fine, you'll be fine…" I kept repeating those words and saw Sam crouch at the side of me and he talked over my words of comfort.

"Bella you have to phase into a wolf. It will be easier to deal with the pain and hopefully it'll heal you faster then a human's pace." He said his words hard and I watched as Bella tried to stop her sobbing and when she couldn't shook her head. He turned to me.

"Jacob bring her outside." He said and as I looked into Bella's eyes hers were pleading me not to bring me out there and I almost didn't. but I knew what it was like to feel pain as a human and as a wolf. The wolf could deal with it better, it could help her.

I kissed her forehead and slid my hands under her body and lifted her up, trying not to jostle her too much as I went outside and sat her in the middle of his yard in my lap. She curled up into my chest still crying as I sat there pleading with Sam to help.

"Bella phase." Sam tried to order her to phase and I was surprised when she didn't. instead she started to sniff her tears away so she could talk.

"Yeah I'd bet you'd love a new minion to boss around now wouldn't you? I don't roll that way and I think you should get used to it." She said with venom and tried to get up. She didn't get far when she fell back down and started crying again. Not as bad but I knew the pain was just as bad as it was before, she just wouldn't let anyone see that.

"Please Bells. I need you to phase you'll get better faster." I tried, pleading with her when she shook her head again.

"Jake if I asked you to do something for me and I said it had to be done right away would you do it no matter what?" She asked me. Why would she even ask me?

"Of course I would. I love you." I tacked on at the end, waiting for her to tell me what she wanted.

I saw the internal struggle she had, figuring whether or not to ask me when she looked at her wrist and flicked it and gasped, clutching it and deciding.

"Call Alice. Get her here and tell her to bring Carlisle. Please do it fast, it hurts a lot." She plead with me and at first I didn't get it. Then I did, they were the bloodsuckers. Only she asked for the physic and the doc one.

"I don't know Bells. I don't have there number and they're vamps. What happens if something happens and they lose control?" I said trying to will her to reconsider knowing if she pressed it again I would have to do it. I would do anything for her and right now I couldn't say no in the state she was in.

"They won't. And Carlisle's cell number is in my phone. It's in my truck, tell them they need to get here fast. Just say that they didn't get everything out after the episode with James okay? Please," She said with pain so heavy in her voice that was all I could hear in it.

I nodded and knew Embry was in the forest watching so I called him out.

"Embry go get Bella's cell from her truck and hurry back with it. I mean I want it _yesterday._" I said to him ad watched as he nodded to me and vanished. It would only take a few minutes for him to come back with it.

"Thanks," She whispered to me smiling.

"Not necessary, but in turn since I'm doing this for you could you at least _try_ to phase into a wolf? I mean, it'll help with the pain. I promise." I plead with her hoping she would do it but my hope crumbling when she shook her head.

"Trust me, if it hurts like this now then if I turn into a _monster_ it'll hurt a hell of a lot worse." She said making sure the _monster _was accented. I didn't get it but I was sure she would.

I was just staring at her, waiting for her to confess to something when Embry came back with her cell and dropped it into my waiting hand and running back off. Before I pressed the contacts I heard Bella groan and looked down at her.

"No I'm fine. Well as fine as I could be with, well you wouldn't want to know but did he really have to _slobber_ on it? Thanks Embry I appreciate it!" She yelled to where Embry vanished and I heard his bark that was obviously a laugh.

I held her tighter when I found the bloodsucker's cell and pressed talk. It rang a few times and just when I thought it would go to an answering massage someone picked up.

"Hello this is Alice." I heard a sic kingly sweet voice come one the voice and I sighed.

"Hey, lets skip the introductions and let me just say that Bells isn't feeling to god from the episode she had with James and she wants you to come here with _just_ the doc." I got out making sure the 'just' was implied to keep Edward away.

"Wait who is this?" She asked with worry and annoyance in her voice. What was I prank calling her now?

"It's Jacob Black and I was calling for Isabella Swan. That clear things up? And I suggest you and the doc get to your super speed and come fix her 'cuz I'm about to lose it!" I yelled into the phone.

"If you're a Black then you live on the reservation. You know full well that we can't set a foot onto it without getting ripped to shreds and breaking the treaty. I think this is a trap, what can you say to prove otherwise?" She asked with a hint of worry still in her voice but the annoyance over riding it.

Bella grabbed the phone away from me and started talking. She must've heard the whole conversation.

"Alice I'll be the proof okay? Last year at the ballet studio when James…er…marked me and someone fixed me up, well I don't think I'm that fixed because I think something bad is happening to me and I don't know how to stop it and I really want you and Carlisle here to help me do something about it." She rushed out looking me in the eye and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. What was she talking about?

"Bella I'm believing you right now, I really hope you can stop the dogs from sicking us because if what's happening to you what you're hinting at I think you might want one of us there when it's done hurting and you start…" I heard the tinkling voice until Bella started to scream into the phone.

"Alright Alice just hurry and get over here! It hurts so much so hurry!" Bella screamed into the phone and shut it and I was about to go berserk when she looked up at me with a hint of a smile.

"That should get her to hurry." She commented.

"Bella what happened with this James. Please you have to tell me, maybe I can help." I asked her with desperation. What could the leeches help her with that I couldn't?

"I don't know if you'd want to find out until they came. I don't even know if I'm right, it could just be what happened today but it's extending down to my wrist…" She kept going on about how she might not be right but all I heard really was the first part.

I grabbed her wrist in a gentle but unbreakable hold so I could take a good look at it. I turn it over and noticed it was colder then the rest of her body. I ran my hand over it and saw a crescent shaped mark there. You could barely see it against her creamy white skin but it was there. It looked just like a vampire bite…

"Bells did a vampire bite you?" I asked holding her tighter to me not wanting to believe what could be true.

"Not really, well yeah but Edward got all the venom out. At least I thought that but it hurts a lot right now and I don't know I just don't want to be well, one of, them." She whispered and refused to look into my eyes. Only she didn't know what I did.

"Bells, werewolves don't turn when they get bit. They…" I couldn't finish, it made t sound so final. But she could be wrong, if that other leech got everything out then she should be fine. "They die." I finished.

**Alright guys I'm soo sorry for not updating but my computer had a virus on it and I couldn't use it. I'm even stretching it now, I mean I'm not suss posed to be on the computer but I really wanted to update for you and so here's the next chapter. I would really like more reviews so I hope you can do that for me. Something like what you think should happen next or whatever.**

**Oh and I would really like to know if you think I should post a chapter of the new story I'm going to put on after this. It's a Bella/Embry imprint but I don't know when I'm going to put it on because I'm really into this story right now.**

**So Reviewwww! ****Firefox Shai**


	5. You and Me

**Hey guys sorry it took this long but I've been crazy busy. I need your help though.**

**I'm going to be making another story and I'm not sure if it should be a ****Bella/Sam**** or a ****Bella/Embry****, or a ****Bella/Paul ****imprint story and I really need some help because I'm conflicted. Or if you have someone else you want me to do then just say so! Please help! Just seed me a PM or a review saying who you want.**

Jacob's POV

No, this couldn't be happening. Not to my Bells. Everything seemed to be going wrong for her since- since _I_ came into the picture. Was I even strong enough to protect her from all the bloodsuckers for the rest of our lives? I doubted it, but if I had to I would die trying.

I looked back at her, seeing the fear etched across her face clearly. Then she had no idea that vampire venom killed werewolves. Did Cullen really have to tell her what I am and not the details?

I took her wrist that had been bite and was cradled the her chest and ever so gently brought it up to my lips and kissed it, scared how it was a few degrees colder then the rest of her body. I picked her up, making sure not to jostle her any and brought her back into my house when Quil and Jared came in behind me and leaving Sam still standing there awestruck that she refused one of his orders so easily.

When I got in the house I sat down on the couch with Bella on my lap making sure that she wouldn't be supporting herself with her wrist. I was trying to keep my worry at bay, telling myself over and over again that the doc was coming and would fix her up in no time.

"Man that sucks! You know if we swapped places right now I would be losing it, you look so level and calm but I'm telling you if Claire got bit by a vamp… well if I was him I would watch my every step," Quil commented to me. I don't know what he was hinting at, I wasn't calm. Sure on the outside I know it might seem that way but really on the inside I just wanted to go and hunt down the leech who did this to her and then curl up in a ball and cry.

I looked over at Quil, trying to glare at him but not succeeding when I felt my eyes pool with tears and some falling down my cheeks. I squeezed Bella tighter and growled at him. I wanted him out of here- I wanted them all out of here- right now.

"Dude ignore Quil, I know what it feels like when you think you're not protecting your imprint well enough and she got hurt because of it but you had no idea she got bit. Trust me- she'll make it and then in a few days will be scraping with Leah again in no time." Jared said, trying to sooth me. It wasn't working. He said he knew what this felt like! How could he!

"How would know what I feel like right now! You have no idea what I feel like right now! She got bit by a vampire and I'm sitting here doing nothing to help her because I _can't._ you have no idea how I feel." I growled at him, my voice breaking at the worst possible time. Just then I felt a hand come up and brush my tears away and I grabbed it knowing who it was.

I kissed her fingers and knowing it was her good hand clutched it to the spot over my heart. I wondered if she could feel it breaking?

"Jake…please stop crying I can't take it." I heard my angel say with pain in her voice. She wasn't just my imprint- I was hers too and this must be making it even harder on her. I tried to stop the tears- for her- and smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry Bells, I'm just worrying your gonna have to get used to it as my imprint." I said, trying to show her our future that we _would_ have.

"Well don't I'm going to be just fine…you'll see. I'm just going to take a quick nap and wake me up when Alice and Carlisle get here okay?" She asked me like she needed my permission. I was just about to grant it when Jared cut in. god! He was being annoying to day!

"No stupid! Don't let her go to sleep! Do you really think she's gonna wake back up if she does 'cuz by the looks of it right now I would bet- not!" He yelled over at me and I almost ripped him apart.

He had a point- what with all the blood she lost and the bite now but I couldn't believe that Bella would ever leave me. I needed her too much for her to do that.

But then I noticed the wound on her arm was still bleeding badly and how she was panting and in a cold sweat. I decided not to take any chances and to keep her awake and with me.

"Bella just wait until the Cullen's get here okay. Then the doc can check you out and then you can go to sleep. Just don't shut your eyes," I plead with her and felt a little wash of relief when she opened her eyes after a few minutes of coaxing.

"Jake how many more minutes until Alice gets here?" She asked me in a weak voice. It was killing me, I wanted her to be better. I didn't want her to be in pain, if I could take it all away I would do it. No matter what it took but I was just as helpless as Jared was. Sitting here and watching as she was hurting.

I was seeing red again and I started to shake. Then I was brought out my gut wrenching thoughts when someone burst through the door and the scent of bleach hit my nose. At first it made me shake even more and clutch Bella closer to me and bare my teeth; knowing it was a vampire and I had to protect My Bella no matter what.

I heard low movement and then the scent hit my nose with a renewed force- the bloodsucker was right in front of me and I growled perking my head up, still baring my teeth- my wall of tears clouding my vision.

"Jacob may I check Bella. I promise I will not hurt her but I can tell you right now she does not look good in my eyes speaking as a doctor." I heard a calm but worried voice that I knew as the vamp doc. I immediately blinked my tears away and looked him in the face, checking for a hidden meaning.

He was staring at Bella with a mask of pain on his face. I considered it was the blood but then Bella moaned and before I comforted her I got a good face and the pain seemed to intensify.

I looked down at the angel in my arms and I seemed to come out of my state of shock. She was panting like she couldn't enough air into her lungs and her eyes were half lidded, like she was trying with all her might not to close them. Fear stabbed at my heart like a knife. Was I going to lose her? No I wasn't, I couldn't.

"Please Jacob. I know that she is your imprint but I love her and I do not want her to be in pain or die." He said so calmly I felt like I was going to lash out at him. Instead I just let go of Bella and he whisked her away from me and set her on the ground and he got to work instantly.

"Alice go get me my medical bag; Quil get over here and keep her awake for me. Sam you might want to… to hold Jacob down. This is going to be painful to Bella and I don't know how he will react." He said stumbling only when he mentioned me.

It was like I couldn't register anything right now. I didn't move one inch until Sam came up to me and locked my arms with his in an unbreakable grasp. Then I started to come alive.

"Move…I have to…I have to be with her! Get off me!" I kept shouting at Sam, keeping my eyes trained on Bella.

I watched as the smaller leech came up to the doc and knelt down next to Bella, weeping broken, dry tears as the doc got to work.

"Alright Alice I need you to hold her down, Quil you hold her down also; you have no idea how painful this could get for her. Is she hurt other then the wound on her arm? I have to know this and now!" He yelled out, his hands sliding down her side and chest checking for further injuries.

"No doc just hurry… I don't know how long she's got left because she isn't going to turn into one of you if she still has venom in her system. It'll kill her!" I heard Quil say quickly with tears thick in his voice.

He turned and look over my shoulder and asked Sam a question as I struggled to get him to let go of me. "Sam do I have permission to bite her? I will not put any venom into her system, I will only be sucking the tainted blood out of it." He asked hurriedly.

"Nooo!" I yelled out starting to shake again.

"Yes, I trust you." I heard Sam say. I got weak in the knees and it felt as though I was going to collapse.

"Do not let Jacob out of your grip. If I'm going to have a fair chance at saving her I don't need to be attacked." He yelled out before I saw him nod at Alice and Quil.

Then everything went in fast motion. As they held Bella down the vamp doc took a hold of her wrist in an iron grip and sunk his teeth into her flesh. I heard Bella cry out in agony and I struggled even harder against Sam. I had to get to her. To protect her.

When he wouldn't let me go my knees buckled as my imprint's screams went on and on. I fell to the ground, Sam holding onto one of my arms and releasing the other as sobs over took my whole body. I could feel myself slipping away when altogether everything stopped.

Her screams stopped, Quil's words of comfort stopped, and Sam let me go. The next thing I saw were paws beneath me and I knew I had phased.

I flew out the door and only made it to the backyard when I fell in on myself, my pain crippling me. I fell and curled up in a little ball and whimpered.

_Not my Bells. Please no. _I thought.

Bella's POV

I had no idea what was going on. I tried to stay awake for Jake. He needed me to stay awake.

I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't see anything and I wondered if I was dead.

Then all I felt was pain. In my wrist, it felt like I was burning alive. I don't if I screamed, I don't know if I moved but then altogether the pain stopped and I couldn't help but lose my ground on everything and again I fell. Not knowing if I was ever going to make it back to the land of the living.

Sam's POV

It was hard to se my brother in such a state that he was in. When he phased and ran out the door I was going to go after him but the leech stopped me.

"Sam you have to come over here and help me with her. I need you to get my stitches from the bag so I can stitch her arm and her wrist then you can take her to Jacob." He said and I ran over to him.

I saw how he was trying to stop her bleeding from both wounds now. I could see his frustration and it worried me. I've never seen him anything but calm.

I handed him the stitches as he said and he got to work quickly.

"Is she going to be okay? Did you get it all out?" I asked him quietly and he surprised me by smiling a sad smile.

"Yes she is going to be just fine. I have no idea why she is not healing like you boys do if she is indeed a werewolf but I'm thinking when she phases she is going to have a limp that can not be helped. Seeing as the vampire bites never go away I suggest you go easy on the commands with her, for some time at least." He whispered and Quil backed up and I watched as he ran out he door. Every one was out of the room other then the girl vamp, me and the doc.

"Of course." I murmured, blaming myself for why she had gotten hurt in the first place. I pushed her too hard too fast to get answers and she ran away. That is why Jacob is in pain right now. Why she is in pain right now.

I saw the doc reach over and grab so anticipate and put some on a cotton ball and wipe across Bella's injuries.

"She may not wake up for some time. Tell Jacob to call me if things with her aren't good, I think Alice and I are going to stay here for another day so we can be sure she will be okay. We will be gone by tomorrow night." He smiled and kissed Bella's forehead. I was about to thank him when he cut me off. "No need to thank me. She is my daughter and always will be. I had to help her. Come on Alice," He said and she gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and they were gone.

I carefully put Bella in my arms, not jostling her as I took her outside to where I knew Jacob was. When I got a few feet away from Jacob's whimpering form I gave one more look at Bella, noting how her face was scrunched up in pain unconsciously and put her on the ground. I backed up, knowing how a wolf will react to their mates when they're in danger.

"Jacob." I whispered and his head whipped to look at me. I gestured to Bella. "She's okay, the doc said she's going to be alright now." I said and watched as he ran up to Bella's form and I turned away. I felt like I was intruding. I noted how all the guys were watching him and I snapped at them.

"No one is going to phase tonight. Everyone go home now." I said in an alpha undertone so thy wouldn't be able to fight me and as I watched them all run to where their houses were I walked away, leaving them together.

Jacob's POV

I heard Sam whisper my name and looked over at him. He gestured at the ground and saw my Bella. She was breathing, she looked like she was in pain and I ran over to her.

I saw her shiver to I curled up to her so she was tucked into my side. I heard Sam saying she was going to be okay in the background but I wasn't listening to him. I was listening to Bella's steady heartbeat, and her uneven breathing.

I felt everyone's presence leave and I licked Bella's face softly and whimpered again. I felt my pain disappear knowing she was okay and alive when the blankets of sleep started to unfold on me.

At first I fought the sleep my body was telling me I needed but as my breathing started to even out and my eyes started to close I curled more into her, bringing my head down next to her human one and finally closed my eyes. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up with a start, feeling the grass underneath my fur and eyeing Bella got up quickly, fighting the urge to go back to her when she shivered, ran into the forest so I could phase and pulled on some shorts.

I ran back over to Bella, picking her up and cradling her to my bare chest. I walked into my house and went into my room. I was glad that Billy was still sleeping. I set Bella in my bed and propped her head up on a pillow. Making sure she was comfortable I pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead.

Then remembered something. I held my hand up to her forehead, checking for a temperature. She didn't have one. I thought about checking on her arm but decided against it since moving it would only cause her unnecessary pain.

I walked back to my door and turned the lights off and headed for the kitchen. I got a glass of water for when Bella woke up and looked around for some Advil. I saw a pill bottle and walked over to it. There was a note under it and even though it had leech scent all over it I still grabbed it and read it.

Jacob,

These pain pills are for Bella if she does not heal under werewolf circumstances. She will be fine but when she phases make sure she goes easy on running because I unfortunately think her wrist will forever be painful as a wolf for her because of the vampire bites. Two pills every three hours, they might make her a little numb but it was the only thing that could help her with pain that intense.

Carlisle

This had me frowning. To me the only real perk to being a werewolf was the speed and she couldn't even be able to enjoy that if he was right. Pushing that to the back of my mind I grabbed the bottle of pills and the glass of water, chucking the note in the garbage I made my way back to Bella.

When I came back into the room she was whimpering in her sleep. I ran over and to her putting the water and pills on my desk and shaking her slightly.

"Bells? What's the matter baby? It's okay I'm here," I tired to wake her up but was unsuccessful. Instead I just crawled into the bed and slid under the covers. Hoping my body heat would be calming I brought my hands around her waist and pulled her to me, tucking her against my body and let out a sigh of relief when she calmed down.

I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck and felt all the emotions I tried to stave off yesterday float back to me just now. My fear, uselessness, and my despair. When I thought she wasn't going to make it. I hardly even remember when the vampire came over and Sam had to hold me down. I went only on instincts then and I don't remember much.

I felt my eyes sting with tears and sobbed into Bella's neck. I was so scared. I've never been that scared in my life, not even when I had first phased. Man, I was turning into a disappointing softy.

"Jake?" I heard the best voice in the world. Like a tinkling of bells and I knew it could only be one person.

"Bella?" I asked softly and moved my face from her neck to check if I had indeed heard her when the most beautiful brown eyes caught mine. I hugged her closer to me and felt the sting of tears as I sobbed into her hair.

"No. Don't. Stop that I don't want you to cry," I heard her say unhappy and I looked up at her again, trying to stop my flow of tears but failing to do so.

"I can't," my voice broke. "I love you Bells, I thought I was going to lose you."

She smiled a sad smile. "I'm still here aren't I? And I wouldn't mind going outside for a few minutes, I'm beginning to feel sore."

"Of course," I breathed. _I'd do anything for you,_ I thought and I would. I had to talk to her about where we stood as far as our relationship. I didn't know if I should wait though. When the time feels right, I decided.

I lifted her out of bed and noted she was still at a normal human temperature.

"Eww! That is so gross! Can you go and get me a tenser bandage or something!" She squealed and I immediately checked her out, the tone in her voice making me jumpy.

That's when her arm stood out to me. I sat her down on my bed and I gently took her arm in my hands, making sure not to touch the stitches on her arm. They were still raw and red and they looked painful. I felt myself start to shake a little, then I remembered the pills.

"Do they hurt Bells? The doc left some pain killers if you need them," I said quickly and looked into her eyes so I would be able to tell if she was lying.

Before I could get lost in her eyes she looked away and whispered, "No."

"You're lying to me Bells. I can tell." I said smugly and grabbed the bottle of pills, popped it open and took two of them out. "How are you going to phase if you're hurting huh?" Then I realised that she may not want to phase seeing as what she was through before but it would be different this time. I would be with her and I would never leave her again. "I mean you don't have to phase if you don't want to I'm just saying it might be good for you so it doesn't hurt so much next time." I babbled and I heard her giggle. I looked up at her again.

"Alright, alright. I just want to go and do some kind of physical activity like I said I'm sore and sitting in bed isn't going to do much so I might as well developed some muscle so it doesn't hurt all the time when I turn into a giant fuzz ball."

I smiled at her and she got up grinning. She wouldn't fool me though I knew what she was trying to get out of.

"Bells you need to have the pills before we do anything. Doc's orders," I said smugly and handed them to her with the glass of water waiting.

"Fine but just let me tell you this Jacob Black I am going to hate you for all of time now. And to think how it's going to work out considering we're supposed to be soul mates. Why would fate do that?" I heard her snort but that all was in the background.

She. Didn't. want. Me.

That's all I could think and I felt this searing pain in my chest. Is this what it felt like to be rejected by your imprint? It was like I was on fire and I started to gasp for breath.

Then altogether the fire was burned out and I felt lips on top of mine. They moved in a way I have never experienced before. They were moving in perfect synchronization with each other and I opened my eyes to see Bella with hers shut. Then she pulled away in one movement causing me to growl low in my throat.

She was gasping for air and trying to talk at the same time. "Jake… never… do that… again," She wheezed out. Then I recalled that she didn't want me and lowered my eyes trying not to think about our kiss and how it left me hungry for more.

"I was only joking around. You of all people should have known that, do you really have that much doubt about my love for you." She said brokenly but never skipping a beat.

I thought about what she said my grin growing slowly and steadily. She loved…me?

"Yes Jacob Black I am in love with you and-" I cut her off before she could say anymore.

I crushed my lips against hers again loving how it felt so right. I kissed her with all the love and longing I've been feeling for her when I heard her start to gasp for breath.

I lifted my mouth off of hers so she could regain her breath and never leaving her skin- trailed hot and sloppy kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. I heard her moan and I growled in response. I pushed her down onto my bed and moved so I was straddling her so I could gain more control.

I trailed my kisses back up her neck as her fingers knotted in my hair and tried to bring my mouth back to hers but I stopped altogether at her jaw growling low in my throat and smiled when she tried to squirm out of my hold on her. She let go of my hair and pushed on my shoulders. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

I growled playfully and nipped at her neck loving the way she gasped at that. I was trying to show her that I was in control- not her. After the shock wore off from my nip she started to squirm even more and I placed my teeth on her neck and growled. She shivered in pleasure and I felt it when she let her instincts as a wolf take a hold of her and went limp. Not moving; waiting for me to move before she did.

I bit down a little harder on her neck and sucked. She moaned and I moaned back in response. I decided to quit teasing her and moved my lips back to hers and pausing just before they made contact.

"I love you to Isabella Swan," I whispered and crushed my lips onto hers. Her hands knotted back in my hair and my tongue trailed her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She quickly opened her mouth for me and my tongue swept inside it.

Our tongues battled for dominance and I smirked into our kiss when I won and slowly explored every inch of her mouth. When I was done I let hers roam mine loving the way she tasted. Like strawberries only sweeter. I smiled and pulled back going back down to her neck and nipping the same place I had before and almost losing it when she moaned my name.

I felt her hands try to lift my head back up to kiss her again but she didn't have my strength. She wasn't even close; it was like before she turned into a beautiful wolf. I had to stop before we got out of hand and I reluctantly sat up, pulling her with me.

"Bells hon, we have to stop." I panted trying to get her to let go of her hold on me without hurting her. She glared at me and huffed, untangling herself.

"Fine, I'm going outside I hope your happy." She pouted and I had to make an acceptation to kiss her lower lip that was pushed out. She leaned into me and I broke the kiss before it could escalate.

"Very happy," I whispered into her ear in a husky voice making her shiver. I smiled and scooped her up against my chest and started to walk out of my room. Instead of fighting me she just crossed her arms and glared up at me.

I thought back to our little make out before session and smiled. I just kissed Bella; my imprint. "You know how much I love you?" I asked her, adoration oblivious in my voice even to me.

"How much?" She decided to play along and I smiled brighter. I opened our front door and walked outside and checked for anyone who might be peeking. All clear.

"Too much," I whispered into her ear, lust and want lacing my voice as I put her down in the middle of our yard. "Now go and strip," I said trying to keep a serious cover and not laugh at her expression.

"What?" She screamed and I couldn't help the laugh that overrode me.

"Just kiddin Bells. Your gonna have to though, try behind that tree and phase. You don't want to shred the clothes." I pushed her in the direction of the tree and waited until she was completely cover by the tree. Then I took off my shorts, tied the to the rope at my ankle and let the white hot anger ride it's way through me and I was a wolf.

I had my back to Bella when I heard her voice. "Jake, I can't turn into the wolf. I don't know how." She said with frustration lacing her voice.

I ignored all the voices in my head and got onto my belly, making my way over there while whimpering so she would know I was coming. When I was there I made sure not to stare at her. Sure on any other occasion I might have but just now I didn't want my pack brothers to see My Bella in her birthday suit.

I whined and pushed my nose against her back and she jumped up.

"God Jake, your nose is cold." She complained, obviously not caring that I could see her right now. Her back was still to me though so I felt it when the wolf in me was brought back into the corner of my mind and I was once again a human. I tried to help her.

"Try to get mad Bells." I said and saw her flinch. I looked away.

"I am! I mean not that I can get angry, what would I have to be angry about?" She asked me with her back still to me.

"Cullen." I growled out and with that one word she phase into my white wolf. I phased instantly after her.

'_Bells?'_ I asked, trying to get a read on her. Nope, nothing. She blocked her mind off from me. How is that even possible. I was still trying to get her to talk back to me when I felt Leah's presence as she phased into a wolf.

'_Hey Jakey, I'd like to see the leech lover for a sec if you don't mind. Well I don' really care if you mind anyways so I'll see you in a few.'_ she said and I heard her howl what was supposed to be a warning howl for when vamps came around and started yelling at everyone to get over to my house. I caught in her mind what she was going to do.

She was going to compete for a rank in the pack with Bella. How sick is that, only she would do that while a pack sister and an imprint was still in pain. I thought disgusted.

I hovered over Bella protectively, still trying to get her to talk to me and nuzzled into her neck. She was lying down on the forest floor looking like she was in pain, and not attempting to get up. She was worrying me and everyone in the could see and hear that threw the packs' mind.

I licked her face and whimpered with was echoed by her own. How could such a perfect day be going down hill just because of one wolf. I felt the packs' presence growing nearer and I bared my teeth; waiting for Leah.

**So tell me how you liked it! Little bit of romance between Jake and Bella! But please help me with my next story, I really am stuck. I'm torn between a BELLA/SAM imprint story, BELLA/EMBRY imprint story, or a BELLA/PAUL imprint story. Thanks,**

**Firefox Shai**


	6. All I Ever Wanted

**I'm still in need of some more help with the whole new Imprint story. Bella/Paul, Bella/Sam, or Bella/Embry! And thank you o much to my reviewers who have helped me along the way with their support for this story. I don't think it would be as good as it is without you! **

Jacob's POV

In the few minutes that I was waiting for Leah, I felt Bella underneath me struggling to get up. I tried desperately to talk to her through the non-existent mind link between us.

'_Bells Hun, please just phase back,'_ I stressed and brought my head back down to lick her gently on the nose. It was the almost hundredth time I've tried to get her to talk to me. I heard gagging noises in the back of my head coming from none other then Leah.

'_Jake…?' _I heard in a faint whisper and immediately sent her the love and happiness I felt for her through the link she was able to forage. How she was able to do that I had no idea, it's never happened until she joined the pack.

'_Bella can you phase back for me please honey?'_ I asked her, getting right to the point. Leah and the rest of the pack were only about a minute away from where we were and I knew Sam wouldn't scold Leah for what she was going to do. Or try was more like it. I would never let her touch Bells again.

I don't know why Sam didn't order her not to fight Bella. All you could see in her mind was bloodlust. She didn't even want to fight for a higher rank in the group as much as she wanted to cause My Bella pain. Why would she even want to hurt her anyways? Now she wouldn't be the only wolf girl in the pack and she was still bent on basically killing her.

'_Why? I think I wanna try to walk now Jake. Can you get up please?'_ She asked me and I now knew why she stayed on the ground. She let her minds' thoughts flood into mine and I could feel the ache in her paw and how she was steeling herself for walking on it. I don't know why she didn't want to phase back instead of doing this to herself.

'_It's just some silly wolf thing that Leah is trying to use to show off. Nothing is wrong, it's just it will be easier to deal with in human forms.'_ I tried swaying her and kept hovering overtop her, not moving like she wanted me to. I knew I would if she asked again, but I didn't want to.

'_Jake move! I can handle it myself, whatever your talking about. Leah kinda needs to get a dose of her own medicine too if you know what I mean. What is this 'silly wolf thing' your talking about anyways? And get off me NOW!'_ She shouted into my head and I knew I had to let her have her way. I would do anything for her and she knew it. The bond between us told everything, although even thought I knew she had imprinted on me, it seemed only a shadow of the imprint the rest of the pack including me had on our soul mates.

I hung my head lower to the ground and got off of her answering her quietly, almost hoping she wouldn't hear me. _'She thinks she's going to compete for a rank in the pack with you. But don't worry, she won't touch you. I promise.' _I said with hate in my voice, hoping Leah heard every one of my thoughts. They weren't so pleasant now that they were pointed towards her.

'_Yeah but what do you do? I know what wolves do and how they basically beat the crap out of each other but you guys can't really do that to each other right? I mean we are all still human?'_ she looked at me and I melted under her gaze almost forgetting all the threats. Her tongue was playfully lolled out and her snow white tail was beating on the ground.

'_Actually other then the Alpha and beta's positions' we do, do that.'_ I whimpered and got up closer to her. Showing her that I would protect her no matter what, then all at once her facial expressions changed and I could feel how repulsed by the thoughts she was having.

'_Oh…Well can you at least help me up. I want to be able to walk around,'_ she asked in a small voice and I knew then that she was hurting more then she let on about. But instead of trying to get her to phase back I submitted to her and did as she asked.

Her face covered by a mask, I pushed all the others' thoughts in the back of my head and helped her up.

First she braced her left foot on the ground so it would take most of the blow out of her other foot and then I pushed up against her side to help her to stand. I helped with almost all of her body weight that was pushed down on me as I gently pushed up and she was on all four feet. I felt and saw her wince.

'_Ouch! Didn't actually think it would hurt as much as it does.'_ she whimpered and I went over to her right side so she could lean on me if she had to. She just raised her nose in the air and started to walk forward. Limping every time her right paw had to sustain most of her body weight. I followed along at her slow pace, whimpering every time she winced and then she would look at me showing me with her mind that she was okay.

Then Leah had to make her grand entrance. I didn't hear her as she stalked her way towards us and when she pounced- snarling and her teeth bared- it caught both Bella and I off guard.

She flung herself at Bella, hitting her so hard you could hear a crash like thunder as she hit the tree behind her full force with Leah running at her.

'_Oww, What the heck! Who the heck is this anyways? Uhh, get away from me please? Hello can you hear me? Please get off-'_ I heard Bella trying to talk to Leah with her mind but when she couldn't and Leah kept lunging at her she got scared.

I could feel my imprint's panic and pain. When she abruptly stopped talking in her thoughts my shock wore off and I heard the most painful yelp any wolf could ever let out.

I turned on my heel and assessed the situation she was in. Leah had her pushed up against the tree and she was whimpering and yelping in pain. Leah was biting down on something that was pure white and I tried to figure out what it was when I heard Bella again.

'_Hurts,'_ and then just like that our mind link was broken. Bella howled and as Leah snarled, tightening her hold on whatever she I had I let my rage take over me and I was rushing to them at full speed. All of a sudden it was not me attacking Leah, it was my wolf; brought out to save my imprint.

I tore at the scruff of Leah's neck' trying to get her to drop what she had in her mouth knowing it was what was causing Bella's pain. When she didn't submit to me I ground my teeth even further, tasting blood on my tongue and she finally opened her mouth but made no move to get off of Bella.

I tore my teeth out of her neck and smashed my side against her, throwing her a few feet until she slammed against the ground and I went running at her again. I shoved her onto her back and put my paws onto her chest, snarling when my teeth went to her throat.

'_STOP NOW!'_ those words made both Leah and I stop in our tracks when I realized it must be Sam who ordered us to be still. My snarls never quieted though.

'_Jacob get off of her and go see what is wrong with Bella. I still can not hear her and it seems that you can with the way you were talking to no one in general before. We will talk about this after you get her to phase back.'_ I nodded my head and whipped it around to where Bella was. I saw Embry and Quil there with her with Jared and Paul in the background. I hadn't even known they were near us I was so focussed. _'Leah phase now or I will make you do it.'_ I heard Sam again and then Leah's presence was gone followed by Sam's as I made my way over to Bella.

The sight I saw was not one I wanted to see. It was hardly what a pack was based upon and Leah brought it into My Bella's mind. She was scared and cowering away from everybody, licking her wounded paw that was still oozing blood where Leah must've bitten her and whimpering.

'_Man what do we do? I can't hear her and… well… just do something! I'm not even her imprint and I feel sorry for her!'_ I heard Embry shout at me for the first time and felt someone pushing me towards where Bella was. I looked behind me and saw that it was Quil.

Slowly I took a step forward and tried to get her to talk to me. When she didn't answer I made a few steps towards her and was now standing next to Embry who was putting his head down, trying to catch Bella's eyes but failing.

'_Man, I don't know what to do. She obviously doesn't recognize us right now and I'm thinking she better get that wound checked out before she's right where she was before. Jake do something!'_ Embry's voice was desperate and since he knew I wasn't listening he took a good bite on my shoulder. I looked at him and growled a warning. I could see why he did it though, I wasn't paying attention and he was just trying to get me to stop day dreaming.

I made a move towards her and again she cowered back. I whimpered and put my head lower to the ground, showing her I wasn't a threat- that I wouldn't hurt her- but with the same results. Shouldn't she be able to tell it was me? We were imprints, she wasn't just mine, but I was hers too.

I growled loud in frustration, whipping my head up making the white wolf in front of me take a few more steps back, not using her right front paw which was still bleeding.

'_Jared, you have an imprint. What do I do?'_ I pleaded with him, ready to do just about anything to get her to trust me. I wasn't sure if it was the imprint that made me so anxious or if was just me. Even without the imprint I loved her.

'_Man I don't know. My imprint isn't a wolf. Or a female dog if you catch my drift,'_ he cracked a joke and laughed in our minds but out loud it came out as a rough continues bark. I kept my eyes on Bella hating the way she whimpered in fear.

Then I had a thought. What if I tried to show her wolf side that I was not a threat? That could work. Of course everyone heard my plans and instantly told me not to do it.

'_Dude you can't submit to her! One you're the beta and two she's a girl. If I must that speaks for itself, not trying to be insensitive but Leah is at the back of the pack and I think since there are the only girls it should stay that way,'_ Paul ranted on in my head and I turned and growled at him. How dare he say that about My Bells. Of course he would say that. Insensitive jerk-face.

'_Okay Jake don't listen to Paul but I think this is a bad idea. She won't get it and you're going to be alpha soon. You're like offering her the spot,'_ Quil warned me and I knew fully what I was doing. I didn't care.

'_Yeah, and what about Alpha male and female. There can be two if they are mates. Same with beta position so every just shut the hell up!'_ I yelled at them, laced with a shadow of an alpha order so they would have to do what I said. I sighed when I was greeted by silence which was uncommon in my wolf form.

So, making up my mind to submit to her and check her reaction I lowered my haunches and lowered myself until my stomach was touching the ground and whimpered followed my a whine getting Bella to look at me.

I crept closer, making my moves slow and obvious as I dragged my body across the grass, my resolve almost breaking when she still backs up with every move I make forward.

Instead of that I tried another more instinctual gesture. I flipped over onto my back, tucking my feet back so she knew I wasn't trying anything, and bared my throat to her. I whined low in my throat causing her to look at me again. She never looked away and I thought it would be good to move closer to her so I slowly got up, making sure she could see all of my movements and put my ears back, my tail in-between my legs and placed myself lower then her head so she would know she was dominant over me.

These things weren't something I learned when I became a wolf. It was all instinct that surfaced when I needed it and to my relief she knew this too as I made my way over to her until I was close enough to actually touch her.

I rubbed my nose under her muzzle and then I heard her beautiful voice in my head once again. It melted me like liquid and I found myself nuzzling her and licking her face tenderly.

'_Jake…?'_ how could she not be sure of who I was. But she sounded so scared and innocent that I couldn't find it in myself to ask her.

'_Bella, you need to phase back. Please, for me because I don't think I'm gonna make it if you shut me out again.'_ I said playfully but with a serious edge.

'_I thought it was you who was shutting me out! And I can't exactly phase in front of you and all the guys,'_ she whispered even though that didn't matter. I could still hear her and I snapped at the guys; telling them to all go away. They obeyed my order and all ran off as I sat there waiting for her to phase back.

'_What are you waiting for. They're gone so now you can phase.'_ I pointed out easily. She growled and bit my muzzle so that I couldn't open it. My body was telling me to get her off, to compete and show her who was boss but I held that all inside of me. Knowing I couldn't.

'_What?'_ I asked hurt evident in my voice.

'_Uhh, you need to go. God I thought that was obvious Captain Underpants.'_ she sneered and let go of my muzzle. So instead of going I caught her by surprise and pounced on her. Making sure I never hurt her and that if I did she could get out.

With my paws on her chest I looked into her eyes. Willing myself not to melt just by looking at them and let my tongue loll out into a playful smile. Or a playful wolfy smile I guess.

'_Jake get off me,'_ she whined in my head and I just smiled even wider. I made a move to get off her but stumbled and ended up rolling over her panicking when I heard a loud painful yelp coming from the she-wolf beside me.

'_Oh my god Bells, I am so sorry. What did I do? I promised it won't happen again, please say your alright,'_ I begged her, making my face level with hers, checking if I had done any damage there, then down to her chest when I found where I had hurt her. My heart constricted painfully, knowing I had just hurt my imprint; accident or no accident. I instantly faced myself with self-loathing.

I'm so stupid! What was I thinking trying to play around with her when she was still hurt? Ugh, I'm the worst protector ever. I thought, knowing she would be able to hear all of my thoughts but not caring, too hung up on what I had just done.

I looked back down to where I had hurt her. It was her paw, the one Leah just bite into and it was still bleeding. I whimpered when she didn't say anything to me, just stayed panting with unshed tears in her eyes and bumped my muzzle to the side of her head. I wanted to see her alright. Not just that; I needed to see that she was alright.

Relying purely on instinct I brought my head to her injured paw and started to lick the blood away, wanting to know how bad the injury was. I made sure I was gentle and made my movements feather light touches so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

I scrunched up my muzzle at the taste other blood, and the sight knowing it was my mates' blood. This would never happen again, I vowed. Even if it killed me she would not get hurt again because I couldn't protect her.

'_Jake, it's okay. You didn't mean it and I forgive you. And plus I think the bleeding is stopping now so you can stop licking my paw.'_ My beautiful Bella's thoughts were once again in my head and I knew that I should stop licking her paw. Not because it was the right thing to do or anything but because she asked me to, but I couldn't and I didn't.

Not letting myself meet her eyes, I just kept my head down and continued my licking, trying to find comfort in her just being next to me and talking to me. It helped ease me a little but not much. Who knew it hurt so damn much when you hurt your imprint? I wonder if Sam feels like this whenever he looks at Emily.

I shivered just thinking about that happening to my Bella. Then I thought of me doing that to her. Phasing too close so whenever she looked into the mirror she would be greeted by three puckered lines on her face going down to her arms. I whimpered again.

'_Jacob Black! Enough of feeling sorry for yourself and go inside to get me a change of clothes because I am not going to walk into a house full of teenaged werewolf's' in my birthday suit! And I mean now!'_ she shouted at me and I got up slowly. When she decided I wasn't moving fast enough she once again trapped my muzzle in-between her jaws again and growled.

I don't think she knew that this was more or less showing me she was dominant over me and I'll be damned if she wasn't. I was losing my man card to her, I realized suddenly. Paul is going to make a laughing stock out of me now. I groaned as best I could in wolf form and she thought it was a sound of defeat and let go looking smug.

Instead of fuelling her anger I ran behind the tree she used so she could phase without me seeing her I ran over to the tree that she had phased before and grabbed her clothes from behind them with a chuckle. I threw them over to her and her shirt got stuck on one of her ears and she growled when I burst into a fit of laughter.

She growled again and knowing what she wanted I turned around and closed my eyes. I waited until she gave the 'all clear' and I turned around and ran over to her very human form again.

I saw her eyeing her hand and decided to take a look at it. I walked up to her so I was standing right next to her and took her injured hand into mine gently laying it there and inspected it.

It had gashes in it from her wrist down to her fingers that were deep and you could tell that teeth had dug into it and dragged across; not letting go until it was satisfied with it's work. The blood wasn't spilling out hard and fast anymore. It was moving from her cut more sluggishly then it had before. Wonder why that was; not like it mattered. I had to stop the traitorous tears from spilling out of my eyes and in one motion, took Bella into my arms bridal style.

Making sure she was comfy and alright I started to walk forward when her head lolled to the side and ending up on my chest and I couldn't help the smile that edged it's way onto my lips. I looked down and saw that her eyes were closed and I could hear her deep, even breathing. She was asleep.

I walked into my house and went down my small hallway into my room and set her onto my small bed that fit her perfectly. I propped her head up onto my pillow and put the covers over top of her and kissed her forehead. I breathed in her scent and brought my head back so I could study her face.

She looked peaceful in her sleep. God, she must be exhausted with everything that has happened in the three days. I got back up from my spot beside her and went to fetch the first aid kit so I could clean the bite wound.

I winced thinking about what had happened only ten minutes before. What was Leah's deal anyways? So weird.

I was looking around for the first aid kit that I knew was in the house somewhere. We couldn't not have one right? I mean, I'm in fights all the time so it'd be stupid not to right? I was ducked underneath the sink cabinet when I heard someone knocking on the door. How had I not sensed them earlier?

I ran over to the door, not wanting whoever the maniac pounding on my door over and over again to wake Bella up from her sleep. I opened it to see an enthusiastic Seth and a disbelieving Sam behind him. I motioned for them to come in and when Seth got in my hitting range I smacked him on the back of his head. Hard.

"Oww, Jake. What the hell was that for?" He whined, rubbing his head.

"For almost waking Bella up! Can you be any louder then you are right now," I whispered with venom, knowing most of it was for Leah and Seth was his little brother and I shouldn't be taking it out on him but not caring anyway.

"Well I didn't know. I was just coming to check up on her. God, not to sound like a pussy or anything but your meaner now." He huffed and I just glared at him. Of course I'm not in the best of moods right now! I just imprinted and I can't catch a break!

"Yea well you better be quiet or I'll smother you and then kick you out got it kid?" I whispered seriously and he burst out laughing. Loud. I winced, waiting for what I was going to hear from down the hallway.

"Jake…" I heard a soft voice call for me and I instantly growled at Seth and ran to Bella's side. Their in less then a second asking her if she was okay.

"Baby, are you alright. I still have those pain meds from if you need them." I whispered and brushed the stray hair out of her face and watched her face because I knew she would try to lie.

"No, I'm fine but I want to get up. I'm board, and are people here because it's rude to leave them downstairs by themselves alone." She scolded me as I reached for the bottle of pills next to the bed, never looking away from her face until she calmed down a bit.

When she stopped her heavy breathing and let her eyelids droop the slightest bit I looked away and opened the pill bottle with ease. I remember when I couldn't get the hang of the stupid child-lock restraints on it.

I put two into my hand and took the cup of water from before and looked back up at her. I smiled when I saw was sleeping. I wanted her to take the pills though, she was obviously lying when she said she was fine.

I frowned and shook her gently, trying to get her to wake up not expecting it when her eyes opened so easily.

"What?" She hissed at me and I smiled sheepishly and held out the two pills and the water.

"I'm not taking those. I just wanna go to sleep for a few more minutes," She mumbled against the pillow. If I didn't have my werewolf abilities I wouldn't have heard any of it. I chuckled.

"I'm letting you go to sleep until you take these. I don't care if you go to sleep after you take them but you are definitely." I said watching as she got up slowly, reflexively not using her injured hand.

I frowned again. Damn it, I forgot to clean it while she was sleeping and I was banking on her being asleep when I did it so she wouldn't feel it.

She held out her good hand and I dropped them in it and watched as she stuck her tongue out and put them in a certain spot before she asked for the water. I looked at her like she had two head but gave her the water anyway. It seemed like it took a few sips before she could get them down but once she did she laid back down, mumbling that she was going back to sleep.

I kissed her forehead and before I walked out of the room I took her injured hand and put it a little more out of the way of her body so she wouldn't accidentally reopen it.

I pulled the covers over her already sleeping form and got up and walked to my door, resisting the pull that demanded that I get right back beside her and stay there I turned the light off and shut her door, walking down the hallway looking for Seth.

Once I caught his eyes I watched as pure fear entered his and smiled a sly smile. He ran behind Sam and grabbed the back of his t-shirt like Sam was his older brother protecting him from a bully. Sam groaned and turned to face me.

"Jacob can I trust you not to do anything to Seth or do I have to put a command in place? I've already had one person in the pack get hurt and I do not want another." He said firmly and for once I just gave up and nodded my head. I don't think I've ever done that before and I thought right when I saw the shock that pass through his eyes for a brief second.

Instead of growling at both of them I asked them something that I needed. Not for me but I needed it like I needed the sun. I needed it more then the sun, and I needed it _for_ my sun. My Bells.

"Do you guys know where the first aid kit is or even better Sue?" I asked them and I saw Seth shake his head 'no', and Sam with a faraway look on his face.

"First aid kit is in your kitchen cabinet and as for Sue I have no idea. I know this is a stupid question but why do you need it? She should be all healed up now even if Leah did do major damage."

I shook my head until he stopped talking and then told him what I was saying no to him before.

"I don't know why but she doesn't heal any better then a normal human. I know it's weird but she doesn't have any other side effects of phasing that we do wither. All she really has is the part of morphing into a big ass wolf and imprinting and I still don't know if her imprint weighed much at all." I sighed and went to fetch the kit from the bathroom, Sam and Seth following behind me like lost puppies. Seth had a concerned expression while Sam's was calculating. It took all I had not to snap at him.

"That's weird even for the supernatural. I mean, we can't hear her unless she lets us and you and Embry have been the only one's in her head. Do have any idea about that?" He asked me with a small smile of amusement.

I clenched my jaw hard and rummaged through the cabinet and shook my head, forcing myself not to take a swing at him not matter how much I wanted to. Almost as if he couldn't catch the vibes coming off of my body he kept going.

"And then there's the human temperature, human healing, and human body. And you know what, I don't think it's her temper that trigger's her to phase. She doesn't have to stay calm to phase back and from what Embry said before when she was tied to that tree, she wasn't angry I the slightest. Just normal feelings that you would have if she were a human in her situation then a wolf. Fear, pain, and shock. Not to mention she's a pale face. I don't think this has ever happened before." He mused like it was the most fascinating thing in the whole world.

"Yeah and I think you should shut the hell up before I pound you into the ground, now that I'm thinking about it; why didn't you stop Leah. I'm sure that if it was Emily and not Bella she was going to attack you would have stopped her well before she had even had a chance to think about it!" Either help me with this and shut up or get out because I really don't want to hear it right now." I said through clenched teeth.

"You know Jake I'm thinking maybe it would be best if you just ignored her and got on with your life." I heard Leah yell from the living room and stomp up the hallway and into my room. At first I didn't even register that she was even in my house until I heard her screaming at Bella. That was when I came alive.

I flew out of the bathroom and saw Sam and Seth cowering against the wall. They should because I think I was actually considering killing Leah right now.

Then the scent of salt water assaulted my nose and I knew Bella was crying. All I saw was red then and I broke the door to my room down and for a moment I saw Leah with her hands at Bella's shirt collar, holding her up just by that piece of fabric, screaming at her and my Bella sobbing as she got pushed up against the wall.

I growled low in my throat and made my presence known.

**Review! Review! Review! Tell me how this chapter was and what my new story should be about. Thank you all so much for your support!**


	7. For The Nights I Can't Remember

My Wolf Ch 7

Jacob's POV

"Leah. Let go of her. NOW!" I growled and I saw her whip her head back and look at me.

"Hey Jakey, just telling her the rules that would have to be enforced for now on but I think she understands them good enough now." She smirked and dropped Bella back onto my bed roughly. What did she think she was doing?

"Get out now. _Before_ I kill you Leah, you're testing my patience just being in here." I whispered to her, making advances knowing she could hear me just the same as if I yelled. I made sure my voice was menacing and my glare reflected that so she would move away from Bella who she was eyeing now.

"You know, I don't see what you see in her Jakey. I mean, she's less then average and boy, you could get someone _much_ better." She said never taking her eyes off of Bella. She really was going to die soon if she didn't get out of my way. I wanted to go over to Bella who was still sobbing and trying to catch her breath but I was afraid that if I did it would only rally Leah up even more then she was now.

"She's my everything and you're telling me that she's not beautiful? Leah why don't you just get and go play heartbreak to Sam because I would like to take care of my _imprint_ that you have just harmed." I growled, a few paces from where my Bella was. It took all of my self control to not phase now. I tore my eyes away from Leah and watched as Bella tried to catch her breath. It looked like she was having trouble still and I tensed. My argument with Leah- if that's what you would call it- had been going on for at least a minute now, maybe more. And that should be enough time to catch your breath again.

"Yeah and I think you need to get over yourself. I know you've had this little crush on the little girl who cried wolf but what I don't think you get is that she dated a vampire. She _knew_ her boyfriend was a vampire and yet she still dated him. Then she went and got herself bit because she was all too eager to be a cold rock but she had the venom pulled out of her system right before it changed her. Then as if that wasn't enough now she's like a mutant werewolf who has and always will have a limp, can't heal, doesn't a have a temperature, and has no strength. Not to mention she has a little bit of imprinting impromptu and went and got herself an imprint tat isn't half as strong as a real wolf's. She is and always will be lower then me and don't ever think otherwise." She snarled at me and then containing her composure once again flipped her hair and walked out of the room.

I was fuming by the end of her rant, knowing none of those things were set in stone and that Bella was still Bella no matter what. My eyes drifted back to her on my bed and I rushed over to her side.

The side of her mouth was tinted red and her breath still hadn't come back to her. She was almost all the way face down on the bed and I moved her fast and gentle so I wouldn't hurt her. I laid her head on my lap and looked at her face so I could see what was wrong.

Her cheeks were pale and the corner of her mouth that was tinted red was her blood. Before I panicked I looked down at her hand- maybe she had wiped her hand across her mouth? But when I saw that the wound wasn't bleeding anymore and was just as it was before she went back to sleep I did what I thought I wouldn't do.

I panicked.

The fear that something was wrong with her and I didn't know about it and the smell of her blood sent me over the edge with worry. Almost to the point to phasing. I stopped myself though. I would not phase when she was this close and she still needed me.

I was checking her over again when I heard her sop her pants for a second and I thought the worst until I heard her cough. It was a wet gurgling cough and it puzzled me until I saw what came from between her lips.

Her blood.

At first I just stared as I watched the seemingly never ending blood red liquid stream from the corner of her mouth and she went back to wheezing even harder.

"Sam! Seth!" I shouted with desperation in my voice. I had no idea what to do. I had no idea how to fix her, what was wrong with her, what was going to happen. Then my two pack mates were beside me looking the situation over.

"Seth call your mother and get her over here. I don't know where she is but find her and fast! Jacob what happened?" He questioned me as he went into alpha mode.

"How the hell am I supposed to know! Leah was more or less chocking her and then stopped when I came in! I don't think that would be enough to make her cough up blood." I yelled at him, my voice breaking in the most horrible way. I could hear the tears laced into my voice when I talked.

'_I can't do this now. She's still conscious and I don't want her to think anything and was going to happen.'_ I thought to myself and sniffled a few times when I saw Sam starting to move closer.

I snarled and wrapped Bella against my form, resting her body in my lap and I heard her cough again. I was hit with the smell of fresh blood and looked down.

Her eyes had tears in them and I forgot about Sam and cupped her small cheek in my large hand.

"It's going to be okay. I promise," I choked out and tried to even my ragged breathing. I heard her wheezing even harder and felt her chest pumping even more but her lungs not getting the relief they needed to. I was only looking into her eyes, never taking mine off of her face.

"Jacob, look at me." Sam ordered in his alpha tone and I knew that I had to obey it. I looked up at him, baring my teeth in a defensive position and I'm met by his stone expression.

"What." I growled, trying desperately to break the hold his word had over me and look down at Bella.

"She's going to suffocate if you don't do something. You have to let me check her over. Please, I don't want to lose a pack mate. New or not." I hear the truth in his words, he knows that losing her will kill me. It would be like taking two birds out with one stone. I didn't want to believe him. I wanted to ignore him and wait through it with her, until it passed but I knew differently.

"I…I can't. She won't leave me. She'll be fine!" I yelled at him, looking back at Bella, seeing how her lips were taking on a blue tint. I felt the sting of tears surfacing to my attention.

"Jacob, I know that she wouldn't leave you on purpose but right now she may not get a say in anything that happens to her. You have to let me check her to see if anything else happened." He spoke calmly, making small steps towards us; holding his arms out trying to see if I would give Bella up to him. I shook my head.

"No…I'll do it." I whispered, knowing he heard me and directed my attention back to Bella who seemed to be getting worse. Her eyes were half lidded and her breathing was more shallow.

"It's going to be okay baby. I'm going to take care of you," I whispered to her looking into her eyes and lifting her from my lap; never breaking our eye contact.

I laid her down on my bed and stared probing her for any unseen injured since I was sure it had to be internal since she was coughing up blood. I was kinda glad now that I had to take grade 9 health. If not I wouldn't know how to do this.

I started with her stomach and gently worked my fingers over it. Almost like giving her a massage but applying more force.

When I couldn't feel anything and didn't get any reactions from her I moved onto her chest. Never letting myself straying away from the job at hand and ignoring the hunger I felt whenever it came to Isabella Swan.

I felt along her ribcage, feeling a slight dip somewhere close to the middle as my eyes widened in shock. I ran my fingers over the same spot again but adding a little more pressure and heard a gasp that sounded more like a gargle that was undeniably from pain.

I probed the other side of her ribs and felt nothing out of the ordinary. I turned my shocked eyes from Bella's form over to Sam. Choking on my words.

"Sam, she…her ribs are broken." I whispered so only he would hear me. I saw his fists clench and unclench and his eyes plead with mine to go and check for a second approval. I unwillingly nodded, seeing how serious this is.

He came up to where Bella was and I moved a little over and took her uninjured hand, almost forgetting that her other one was mangled. I watched as his fingers replaying what mine did and when he got to the middle left, where the ribs had dipped I felt a jerk run through Bella's body as she groans.

I let out a sob, not being able to contain it anymore and then the tears flow freely from my eyes.

"I think you're right Jacob." He said after checking the area again. Then, without any notice he yells, "Seth, get the hell up here!"

I feel Bella jump at the loudness of his voice and just squeeze her hand, saying sweet nothings in her ear trying to do something to help. I'm so out of everything I almost miss Seth walking into the room and talking to Sam.

Seth is rigid from what I can tell the whole time. His eyes straying back to Bella.

I hear Sam's breath as he sighed long and loud. Then I heard Seth's footsteps as he got closer to where I was hovering over Bella's form coaxing her from the sleep she wanted to get.

"Man, I'm sorry but we have to get her to my house. My mom is already getting stuff ready and she said it would be better there where she had all her tools. Your gonna have to move her or move yourself, she's not gonna last much longer." He whispered in my ear and I bowed my head in guilt.

She was like this- hurt- once again because of me. I wasn't there to protect her, she was new to being a wolf. She was inexperienced and had no idea of what she was getting into and I stood there as she faced Leah. She wasn't strong enough for that and I wasn't sure if she would ever be. Even though she was a wolf it didn't show until she actually phased. And that seemed to be harder for her then anyone else.

I watched her face for a few seconds considering everything. Seth was right but I didn't want to believe it.

Seth shoved me hard and growled at me. I was about to do the same back to him to show him his place when the words that escaped his mouth stopped me.

"Jake, she's dying. You need to make your decision and fast or I'll do it for you!" He snarled clearly mad.

I just took one look at Bella and stepped away. I couldn't deal with this. With the pain I would be putting her through by carrying her. Through the pain that she never got realised from, even in sleep.

I kept backing up, tears still rushing out of my eyes until I smashed against the wall. I slid down it until I was sitting on the ground with my head in my hands, silent sobs wracking my body.

It was like everything was moving in slow motion.

Seth grabbing Bella and running out my door as I sat there and listened for the front door to slam. Sam, trying to get me up to follow him and take care of Bella. Telling me that he knows what it feels like. The pain at the thought of losing her. My imprint.

I snapped. My self control had never been the best in the pack but it seemed that this weeks events had totally pushed me to the back when it came to control.

"_You_ know what _this_ feels like! How could you possibly know! Emily had never been on her deathbed before. She had never been bitten, had never phased into a wolf because of a foolish decision! You have no idea what I've been going through the last few days!" I gritted out from my ground teeth. Then I was being lifted from the ground and into the air in a blindingly fast movement as his hands clutched the front of my shirt so he could push me against the wall.

"You don't think I know what your feeling? How could I not when Emily has to go around and wear scars that trail along her face! And they weren't because of someone else like Bella's injuries. They were from me!" He snarled, lifting me forward a bit and then smashing me back to the wall. "I know what you're feeling Jacob! She had been on her deathbed before! She was in the hospital for weeks!"

He let me drop then, never taking his eyes, full of self-loathing from mine. I just shook my head. He still didn't know what this felt like. Sure, he had his fair share of hurt but compared to me, his pain was nothing.

Instead of addressing that and fuelling his anger even more I just got up and walked out. Once I was out of the house I started to run. Not finding it in myself to phase but not wanting to stand there.

I ran into the woods. Away from where Bella was. I didn't want to deal with that. I heard someone following me faintly. I didn't care enough to check who it was.

I couldn't see where I was going. Not really. It was like everything was blurry and I was just following where I had to go to escape. Or so I thought.

I couldn't smell the expanse of the forest anymore. I could see a little better. Then I was walking up to a door and walking in. without knocking. Having no idea who's house this was. Just knowing I felt a pull from it. I followed that pull.

I could see now, but I had no control over my movements. I was in Sue's house. Going up the staircase at a speed that was un natural I found myself in front of a closed door that reeked of blood.

I felt my head getting lighter. I knew who's blood that was.

I stopped all of the babbling going on in my head and listened to everything happening inside of the closed door.

I could hear a light heartbeat fluttering that had to be Bella's, a second strong heartbeat and a third heartbeat almost as strong as the second.

Thankful that my Bella was still alive I was about to walk into the closed door when I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Jacob I think you should just stay out here for now. It's almost done and you need to get some rest. You haven't had any sleep for at least three days straight." I looked behind me, thinking to see Sam and preparing to tell him to lay off but seeing Seth there instead.

"I thought you were with Bella though," I said to no one in particular, just voicing my thoughts. But then who was with Bella. I could feel the worry gnawing at my heart then when I heard one in the door stop for a neat or two.

Seth seemed to have heard it too but quickly dismissed it when the heartbeat started again.

"No, Embry's in there right now with her and my mom." He said, acting like the Seth I knew but then all the friendliness in his features drained and they were replaced by a hard edged anger directed at me.

"Jake how could you do that to her though? The whole way here she wanted you with her, when my mom was telling her what was going to happen when she started helping her she started crying for you. And guess what- I was the only one here for her. Me and my mom. She was terrified and she wanted you but you weren't there. Then Embry came in and rushed up to her like you should've but didn't. for all that I could see she was his imprint and not yours. You have no idea-" He cut himself off there and I could see him losing the anger in his features as the tears pooled in his eyes.

I felt like a failure as an imprint. As a friend or lover or anything. But the only thing I found in my mind though was; I was a failure.

I wasn't there for her today when I could've been. Just now I should be the one in there with her, not my best friend.

I slid to the floor and put my head in my hands like I did at my house only the feelings now were much worse. I felt a sob from the back of my throat rip out and was followed by others.

"Dude, she's going to be fine. I just wanted you to know you screwed up big time there." I heard Seth's voice again. I didn't respond.

I heard another set of feet climbing up the stairs and heard Sam's voice.

"How long has he been like this?" I heard his voice through my wracking sobs.

"Like not even two minutes now. I don't know, maybe he just shouldn't see Bella until she's all good and healed up? I mean, this is tearing him apart and quite frankly all this drama near Bella can't be good for her." I heard Seth say. I was about to tell him to screw off and find himself someone else's imprint to toy with until I heard Sam cut in again.

"No, it wouldn't work. He'd be even worse, it would literally break him down into nothing." Sam tried to whisper to Seth but I heard him all too clearly.

"I know," I heard Seth say. "I just hoped, you know?"

"Yea, I know exactly what you mean." He said and the silence that enveloped them were nerve wracking and filled with my quiet sobs.

After some time, it could have been hours, I have no idea; I heard the door in front of me; the one containing my Bella I it, open.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and knew it had to be Sue. If it had been Embry then I wouldn't have noticed any difference in body temperatures. Humans always run a few degrees colder then us unless they were dying.

"Dear, I think she's going to want you when she wakes up. She wasn't too happy when we put her out and I don't think Embry wants her to be too mad, it was hard for him too." When she spoke in that grandmotherly way I knew it was Sue. Even if I couldn't smell the perfume coming off her clothes you could always tell her by her voice.

After a few seconds of me trying to quiet my sobs but failing to do so, I heard her sigh sadly and she removed her hand from me shoulder where it had been resting and she walked away. Sam and Seth went with her.

It took a few minutes but when I finally got my tears to stop I got up and walked into the room in what felt like slow motion.

When I stepped foot into the room my eyes were instantly on Bella and Embry hovering over her. I couldn't see his face but I knew by the way his back muscles were all tensed up he was worried.

I made my way over to the white bed that had Bella in a somewhat sitting position and I plopped down in the extra chair next to Embry's I didn't notice was there before.

Embry's head snapped up and I looked into his face for what seemed like hours. It was like he was sizing me up and instead of doing something to show otherwise, I just took it. I deserved whatever was coming for me. Bella didn't deserve what had happened to her. I wish I could take it all away.

I looked down first and I heard a sigh from Embry before he started to talk.

"Jake, how could you do that to her?" He asked in a sad voice. It wasn't judging and it wasn't full of anger towards me. He sounded like he was tired and sad. Like he's seen too much in a lifetime.

"I…I…I wish I hadn't." Was the best I could come up with. I don't know how I could do that to her. I wanted to know what had made me do what I did only minutes before to leave her but I couldn't remember.

"Yea, I wish you didn't either." He said in the same sad voice as before.

I looked up from the ground and into the face of my soul mate. She looked scared and tense. I wondered if she thought as she was falling asleep if she would ever wake up again? She would wake up though, I knew that but she didn't. still doesn't until she opens her eyes. I wish she would open her eyes.

Embry and I sat in silence for a few hours and then Bella showed some signs of waking up.

I looked over at Embry to see him take a hold of My Bella's hand and squeezing it, a hopeful expression on his face that before looked so worn out.

Instead of saying anything because I know he was here when she needed me I just laid my head on her leg and closed my eyes, breathing in her scent.

I knew I would never forgive myself for acting as I did but I was hoping Bella did. I know she shouldn't but I couldn't help but hope that she did, I had to be near her and make it up to her a thousand times over before I could even consider forgiving myself.

I felt it when she shifted her weight over a little and I brought my head back up to see her trying to open her eyes. I didn't even notice Embry then, my eyes were all for Bella.

I walked over to the other side of the bed, avoiding Embry's gaze and grabbed her free hand in both of mine. I started whispering to her, not minding that my best friend was hearing every thing I was saying. He wouldn't tell anyone I was sure of that.

When she squeezed my hand quickly I looked down at them, staring in awe and then I looked back up at her face to find she was looking at me with half hooded eyes. I didn't move for a second, I don't think I even thought to breath. Then in all of one movement she was in my arms and Embry's grasp on her hand was gone- secretly I was hoping she would drop his hand- and I was bringing her into a huge hug. She giggled a little and went to put her arms around me and was successful with one but the other was held back by the IV that I failed to notice she had on her.

I peppered her face with little kisses and she shivered. I smiled, I knew that had nothing to do with it being cold either.

I laid her back down on the bed so she would rip the needle out of her skin when I saw the look on her face as she glared down at it. She looked like she was getting a little green and I raised an eyebrow, knowing she hated it when I did that because she couldn't. I smiled, remembering when we were both just humans and in my garage as she tried with all her might to only raise one eyebrow instead of both.

I caressed her cheek and she looked up at me with t ears in her eyes. I panicked. Why was she crying? Did she hurt herself?

"What's the matter?" I asked more calmly then I thought I would have, I did sound a little on edge though.

"Where were you?" She whispered quietly. She sounded like she was scared and hurt and I leaned in to kiss her cheek, grabbing her hand again. It was official, I hated myself.

"I…I don't really know Bella. I'm just so sorry and I hope you can forgive me because I can't live without you and I wish I stayed with you. I want you to know I wasn't myself and that I love you so, so much." I whispered to her, burying my head in the crook of her neck. Almost like I was trying to run and hide. I didn't want her to push me away, I didn't want her to say she didn't love me.

"It's okay Jake. I forgive you. Just please… don't do it again." She said with tears in her voice.

I took my head out of her neck and nodded seriously. I looked into her eyes and saw that they were full of tears. I leaned down and kissed her, long, hard and passionate. I wanted her to know I loved her, not that I can just say the words.

I broke away after a few minutes and I laid my head down on beside hers. Then her voice broke through the barrier that contained us. Happy and excited.

"Can we go for a run? Please, I really want to go for a run." She asked me, sounding like a three year old that was happy, sound, and healthy. So much so that I nodded my head and almost said yes with a smile on my face.

I looked down at her and remembered what just happen. How she was coughing up blood and what I hoped wasn't broken ribs.

She had a white sheet up to her armpits and I looked her in the eyes. I felt sad and lost at how I had to say no to her right now. When I wished more then ever that I could just keep saying yes to her. I looked back at the white sheet over her body.

"Can I look?" I asked her, showing with my eyes what I meant. She nodded and a blush tinted her face. I don't know why because she had those things patients wear in the hospital.

I took the covers off of her gently and found that she was wearing a kind of dress. I knew why she was blushing now. To see her ribs I would have to flash her. Then I remembered Embry in the room. There was no way I was going to make her feel even more uncomfortable by having him there while she laid in her panties.

I looked around the room to see that Embry was gone so I looked back at Bella. Her blush was still there and I loved how it made her look. She was like some kind of goddess.

"Do you mind if…" I trailed off, not wanting to complete the sentence.

She nodded her head again. "I don't care, but I'm going for a run after whether you come or not." She said sulking.

I chuckled and brought her dress up so I could see her ribs. They looked like they were tapered up or something. I gently touched the white cloth on her chest that was the device to help heal it and found that underneath it was something hard. It felt a little like plastic.

Instead of further inspecting it I slid her dress back down. I was proud of myself. I could've looked at her body the whole time but I didn't. I guess it was the imprint bond that we share. I can't take advantage of her while she's hurting.

Someone burst in the door after I put the white sheet back up to Bella's armpits and I looked to see Leah being held back by all the guys. I instantly got in front of Bella and growled at her.

She was getting dragged back by Embry and Sam with Seth staying to the front of her just in case she did get out of their holds. They almost had her out of the room when my angel said something that froze everyone in their steps.

"Jacob make them stop. She's not going to try anything right now and plus I'm a wolf now right? I can take care of myself." She said smiling over Leah's way. Everyone just resumed as they were after that. Like they hadn't heard her. I could feel the edges of my resolve unravelling though. She had just asked me something, and I wanted to give it to her. I couldn't though because she would be in danger if I did.

"Jacob, please." I heard her say. Was she really begging me? Why had I not just did what she asked in the first place? I shook a little and fought the tears that wanted to fill my eyes. I looked up at the guys.

"Stop." I told them all in my own alpha voice. It sounded a lot like Sam's but in his you could always hear a tremor, it was because it never belonged to him. I was the true alpha and when I said this everyone stopped and looked at me. I had just done something I had never done before. Use that voice. But if Bella needed something and I had to use my alpha voice, I would keep using it until she got it.

I looked back at Bella, not sure what she wanted me to do or what she wanted. I saw the smile that played on the edges of her lips and my heart soared. I did something that was right for once and I made her happy while doing it. I kept looking at her with adoration until someone cleared their throat in a rude way. I knew who it was too. Leah.

**Sorry this chapter took so long but I have no time anymore on the computer. But I promised there will be a new chapter next week. Please review! That always helps me write faster because of the support or the ideas. Thank you,**

**Firefox Shai**


	8. What Hurts The Most

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

"Oh will you please just stop with all this lovey-dovey ness for one second and spare me. Little leech lover wants to talk to me and so I think we should just all give that to her seeing as she's just so beaten up." Leah sneered and I cringed back. Is that what they all thought about me? That I was just an annoying little girl who used to run with vampires?

Jacob growled and started to walk towards her slowly. I wanted him near me though, it was selfish but I needed him right now.

"Jake?" I asked and when I heard my voice I couldn't believe it was mine. I _sounded_ scared. Like I was a little two year old having to go to the doctor's.

He looked back to me and his expression broke my heart. He looked like he was torn. At first I thought he was going to turn back and keeping growling at Leah but instead he came over to my side and without saying anything he cupped my cheek in his hand.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to me and I saw tears pooling in his eyes.

Jacob's POV

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her. I felt like a monster. She was _scared_, and I had to comfort her.

His hand came up and mimicked my action and cupped my cheek. I leaned into her touch and closed my eyes, willing the tears to go away. I was the one who was supposed to be comforting her. Every part of my body was aching to do that but I knew that if I said anything I would crack and she would see just how scared I am.

I heard the floorboards creek and I was so caught up in Bella. In My Bella, that I forgot who was in the room with us. I turned around, placing myself in front of Bella so if anything was coming at us it would have to go through me to get to her.

I felt myself shaking the bed she was on when I finally looked around and saw that it was Leah who moved. She was closer now and really, I couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to get away from my imprint or I was gonna lose it. I could feel myself unravelling as more growls made there way out of my body.

"Leah he's gonna phase, I think you should move out of the way." I heard Embry say and I saw red. I couldn't think straight and the next thing I knew I was snarling and running at Leah as a beast.

I saw as she tore out of her clothing and phased into the grey wolf that she had inherited from her father's genes and right before I got to her I felt something smash into my side and I shot through the walls of my little house with the one who smashed into me still resting on me.

Then I started to hear thoughts. Leah's thought's, Embry's thought's, and Quil's. Before I had time to process their thoughts and figure out who was on top of me I snapped my teeth in the direction of the wolf and heard a painful yip when I purchased skin.

I flung the wolf off of me and without looking at it again, started to stalk towards Leah when her thought's started screaming at no one in particular.

'_Oh my god! Why would she do that for me? And she's hurt. Someone help her. She'll heal right? She won't look like Emily! Someone help her!' _She started to scream hysterically in her head and finally I looked over at who she was fussing about, still not getting it when I see a white wolf collapsed in on itself.

I feel a knot in my stomach when I realize that I did it to the wolf. I started to look more closely when everything added up. It was Bella.

I ran over to her and tried to get her to talk to me. When she didn't say anything I started to freak out.

I let out little whimpers and checked her over. I nudged her to see if she would move and when her body stayed limp I could feel the tears rolling down the sides of my face.

I saw Leah approaching and I growled a warning.

'_Oh shut up! You were the one who did this to her and can't you see she really needs help from a doctor. You know I was never going to pick a fight with her, I just wanted to talk to her and now look at what you did! You almost killed your imprint Jacob!'_ She shouted at me in her thoughts and everything she said, I knew it was true.

This was all my fault. I almost killed my imprint.

The thoughts kept going around and around in my head and I wanted to go. I knew it would be better for her if I left and never came back, I wouldn't be able to hurt her any more but there was a part of me that didn't want to leave her, couldn't leave her and it wasn't just the imprint.

I curled around her limp body and placed my head on the ground next to her neck so every time I breathed in I would be smelling her.

I saw Leah come and curl up on Bella's other side and although I wanted her gone, I didn't have the voice to tell her to go away then. I could hear her thoughts and saw how they all held the attack I had against Bella. It was like a memory that kept playing over and over again.

I managed to grab her by the back of the neck and instead of fighting me like any other wolf would have she suppressed her instincts and stayed limp. I felt a pang at what must have been a show of trust towards me and then I flung her towards the ground.

I layed there in silence and just whimpered. It took me a while to find out the Embry and Quil phased back because when I did, I saw Embry walk over to me in his human skin and sit next to Bella, in-between her and Leah.

I didn't vocalize anything when he started to stroke her fur but I did wonder what had gotten into him. It was like he was Bella's best friend or something. He didn't imprint on her or anything either because he could never keep that from the pack.

When I felt the limp body next to mine start to wiggle around a little I nudged her shoulder to see if she would respond. She didn't at first but after a few minutes I saw her pick her head up. It looked like she was in pain.

I gently forced her head back down on the ground and licked her muzzle. I tried to get her to talk to me. Even Leah tried but she either didn't hear us or didn't want to talk to us.

After a while she tried to get up and I kept her laying down. I wanted to make sure she was okay, I wanted to make sure that she wasn't scared of me. I don't know what I would do if she was.

After a while she started to fidget again. Then all at once she phased back into a human and before I could stop her or phase back into a human again she ran off into the house.

I saw Embry get up to follow her but stopped him by growling. He knew who it was from too, he had to know that he was overstepping his boundaries as a pack brother. He looked back over to me and shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to my house.

Instead of thinking it over any more I phased back into a human. Reigning in that familiar heat that tingles through my spine and throwing on the pair of shorts Embry throws at me.

I ran into my house. Not caring that I looked like a love struck fool. Even if I was one which is not how some people would like to characterize us but all I knew is I had to go and see Bella.

I opened the back door and noticed that Leah wasn't very far behind, I didn't wait up for her though, I didn't think that would be the best thing to do.

I ran into my small house and ran down my hallway and into my room, thinking she would be there. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest when she wasn't there. I heard Leah's voice as it drifted from somewhere in my house, it had to be closer because I could hear every word she was saying and as I tried to calm myself down I listened in for a second and noticed there were two heartbeats instead of one.

The only thing I could think was 'Bella.' I just wanted her to be okay and safe, to have her in my arms to make sure nothing bad ever happened to her but how could I do that when I, myself have caused her so much pain?

I didn't know what to think as I ran towards Leah's voice and the second heartbeat that seemed to contain my entire world inside it. When I finally got there I saw Leah pounding on the bathroom door screaming at Bella to let her inside and talk to her.

I could hear soft sobs coming from inside the door now and it seemed to break my heart apart even more. I went up to the door next to Leah, not paying attention to her anymore, not even sure if she was still screaming, I was just focusing on the girl on the other side of the door and what I was going to do to get on that side.

"Bella, please let me in. Please, I have to see you. I'm so sorry baby, I… I don't know what came over me. Just please, let me see you." I knew my voice broke more then once while I was saying that but I didn't pay any attention to it. I just wanted to see My Bella.

When she didn't answer I shook and inhaled deeply, trying to will away the red haze that was becoming prominent when I smelt blood. Her blood. How I never noticed it before I have no idea but the smell of copper and rust almost made me heave knowing it came from my imprint. I started to pound on the door.

"Bella, let me in! I'm sorry just please let me take care of you." I saw Leah move away from me and I let a few tears escape.

Then I started thinking things that made me crazy. What if she couldn't get up. What if she passed out? What if she… is she.

I couldn't finish that thought, it brought too many bad feelings with it. I pounded on the door one last time and when I still heard no answer I slammed against the door.

It gave on the first slam and it fell and made a loud bang when it met the floor. I looked around desperately, scanning over everything until I saw Bella.

Sitting on the ground in the far corner, curled up in a ball and tears flowing down her face. It looked like she had just thrown on an oversized shirt. Probably did and she looked like she just wanted to be rid of whatever was plaguing her. I wondered for a split second. Was it me she wanted to be rid of?

It only took me two strides to get over to where she was and once I was there I slid down to the floor and wrapped my arms around her. I had to choke back a sob when she flinched away from me but instead I just held her tighter against me, willing all the events in the past few days to once again go away.

"I'm so sorry Bells. I didn't know it was you. I swear I would never hurt you on purpose. I promise you, I will make up for it and I'll never forgive myself. I'm so sorry." I whispered to her, hoping she would melt into my embrace and she would just forget everything that happened even if I couldn't.

I closed my eyes and just focused on having her in my arms. I took a deep breath and realized that I could still smell the blood that had made me so worried before. I don't know how I even managed to forget about it before.

I opened my eyes in less then a second and started to look her over but trying to be discreet about it. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. When I looked at her. Like really looked at her I felt even more like a monster.

She had jagged lines on the back of her neck and her blood was still flowing freely out of it. I felt my knees buckle and I grabbed a towel from behind me and tried to bring it to Bella's neck and put pressure down on her wounds. That _I _had inflicted on her.

She flinched back once again and I looked around. Thinking.

What was I going to do? I felt desperate, I wanted to help her but she was afraid of me.

I persisted though because if there was one thing I wanted more then her happiness it was knowing she was safe. Whatever I tried to do she kept pushing me away, shivering. It had to of gone on like that for at least a minute or two before I heard a gasp from behind me.

I looked at the door to see who had come in. It was Leah. I could feel my tears swimming just beneath the surface of my eyes.

"Help me. Please?" I whispered to her. Knowing she would hear.

Her eyes locked with mine and just searched them. After a few seconds she nodded and switched her gaze onto Bella. I looked away from her then and back to Bella. I still tried to press the towel onto her but she wouldn't let me get very close to her.

I could hear Leah's slow steady footfalls behind me, telling me that she was indeed coming closer just slowly. I knew why too. If I was in her position I would think Bella would end up running away if I moved too quickly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to face Leah. She smiled sadly and held out her hand for the towel, trying to be helpful. I look at her and then back at Bella who was still in the corner of the room.

Without looking away from Bella I lifted my hand and gave the towel to Leah. I watched her step in front of me and kneel a few inches from Bella. I watched as she made delicate movements and gestures with her hands.

"Bella, do you think we could maybe go out to the front room so I can clean you up and you'll be a lot more comfortable sitting on a couch then on the bathroom floor I'm guessing." Before I couldn't even believe it was Leah who was talking. She sounded like Bella was her best friend when she was just willing to go at it with her ten minutes ago.

I watched as Bella accessed everything Leah did, keeping quiet for a few seconds and then nodding, putting her hand out implying she wanted some help getting up. Leah took it and pulled her up gently with a small smile, her hands hovering near her so she wouldn't crumple in on herself.

She let Bella walk out the door by herself and I couldn't do anything but follow behind them. Leah led her out to the front room and situated her on the couch so Bella was laying down.

Leah looked at me for a split second that I didn't miss and whispered something so only I could hear.

"Jake, go and sit on the chair. Sorry but I don't think you should go near her if you want me to get anything done."

I hung my head a little lower but followed what she said and glued my eyes onto Bella. She was staring at nothing in particular, Leah hovered over her; fussing over what to do first and then put the towel to the cut marks on her neck. I saw Bella wince and I had to choke back a sob.

"Bella hold this to the cut until I come back, I'll only be a second I just need to get some warm water." Leah said to her in a normal volume. I almost cringed, it seemed like it was a scream coming from a silence that was that thick.

When Leah left I just watched Bella. Saw every move she made, every wince that came with it and how her eyes would fill up and I wanted to kill myself. I couldn't believe I caused her this pain.

"I'm sorry," She whispered looking at me and then bringing her gaze back down to the floor. I felt my chest restrict and I shook my head even though she couldn't see it.

"Why… you have nothing to be sorry about. Ever. This was my fault, I'm sorry. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for hurting you the way I did. You, you trusted me and I let you down. God, I feel like an idiot." I said sucking in a shaky breath, trying to still the feeling I had in my chest. I felt like I just wanted to cry. Like when you get on of those moments when your so overwhelmed by everything and you just have to get away and cry your heart out.

Only I wouldn't do that because Bella needed me here. Even if she didn't want me here, I would still be here.

"I… I didn't think and then when you… when you did this," She gestured to her battered body. She still had red liquid running down her shirt. "It reminded me of something that happened before and I, I just shut down. I didn't fight back." She continued and I replayed her words in my head.

"Bella, first of all you have nothing to be sorry about. Even though Leah was a total bitch to you when I attacked her you helped her out. I, think I might've killed her if you hadn't of stopped me, that's just you Bells. Always helping everyone else even if it puts you in danger." I whispered to her and I carefully got up and made sure my movements were slow.

I never once let my eyes drift from hers. I couldn't have even if I wanted to. I noted everything that went on. How her eyes betrayed all the emotions she was feeling. I saw a hint of fear in her eyes. Weather it was of her own accord or it was irrational but I still wanted to do this. Show her she wasn't supposed to be afraid of me. That she could trust me again.

It wasn't long before I was in front of her and I could feel her breath against my face. It sent a round of shivers through me but I ignored the feeling of having her so close to me and what it did. I slowly, so she could see me doing it, brought my hand up to her cheek and when she didn't flinch away, I took the chance and held her cheek.

She didn't pull away, but she didn't relax at first either. I didn't move, I tried not to breath too loudly and ruin the moment, I was just concentrating on how she was slowly beginning to lean her cheek into my hand.

She let out a sigh of relief after a minute and feeling brave, I stretched up and lightly kissed her forehead. I pulled back and smiled, waiting for her own and when she did, I felt the breath get knocked out of me. I really never would get used to how beautiful she is when she smiles. Or when she just about does anything. I was already hers.

Remembering her one hand holding the towel against her neck I gently brought my hand up to when she kept her grip on the towel. I gripped the towel right above her hand and I felt hers slide off of it, a small display of her trust and she started to slid over in the couch and I felt my frown. What was she trying to do?

"Come sit with me?" She asked in a small voice. Like she needed to ask? I would do anything for her.

"Anything," I breathed, voicing my thoughts as I sat next to her on the couch, still keeping my grip on the towel. When I got settled in she hesitantly leaned against my shoulder and I felt how cold she was.

Her eyes were drooping when Leah came back in and I saw her eyebrows go up in an unspoken question. I just gave her a small smile and looked down at Bella. She was almost asleep.

I brushed a stray of her hair from her head to find her forehead was slightly hotter then the rest of her body. She was getting a fever.

Leah was walking up to us in slow motion with the bowl of warm water and crouched down in front of Bella when she was finally close enough. She brought another towel with her and she drowned it in the water, not looking at me anymore. Not that I cared, my attention was on Bella.

"Might want to wake her up. This will probably sting because I put some antiseptic in it. That's what took me so long, well anyways, she's gonna want to lay down on her stomach. Or you could just move her onto your bed. I really don't care." Leah said, her voice indifferent.

Instead of waking her up right away, I scooped Bella up in my arms and started walking into my room. I heard her yawn and I looked down at her. She started to open her eyes a bit and I smiled softly.

"Hey sleepy head." I whispered and placed her onto my bed. I put her on so she was on her stomach like Leah said to do.

"Hey," She breathed and looked at where she was and back up at me. "Why are we in here?"

I looked at her and then at the floor. I heard Leah slipping in and flopping next to the bed, rushing around and getting everything she wanted ready. "Leah said she wanted to clean you cut. I, I just wanted to be more comfortable because you're going to have to be on your stomach. If you want to go back on the couch we can. Just say what you want and I'll do it." I said, still not looking up from the floor.

"Nah, I'm fine here. Thanks Jake." She said her voice showing how tired she was. "And you better not still be blaming yourself for what happened. If you are I think I might just have to go and get, Paul and he can help heal me up nice an good. Or maybe Embry, depending on who's in a better mood." She said out of nowhere. She was taking me on a guilt trip, but she was trying to get me out of my mopping around at the same time.

I couldn't help but growl a bit when she said Embry's name. I knew she was kidding when she said Paul's name but what was Embry to her anyway? I didn't want to ask her now though, I had put her in enough pain as it was.

Leah coughed and said she was ready to get started. She sounded like she really didn't care but I knew she was feeling just as guilty as I was. She wouldn't be doing this otherwise. Damn, I didn't think Leah even got guilty.

"I'm sorry Bells." I said again. Knowing it had a double meaning right now but leaving it at that. I sat next to her head and grabbed hold of her hand. I looked into her eyes and when I caught hers I didn't let go of them. She didn't seem to want to though, as Leah was wringing the cloth full of what I would just like to simply call 'medical water.'

Bella squinted her eyes when Leah started her work on the cuts and before I had it in me to stop myself from asking I slipped up.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, not wanting to break the silence. She looked at me, her fears burning right through to surface on her face.

"I don't know. I can't feel it I'm kinda numb. Is that good or bad?" She asked and I felt a pang of worry looking over to Leah. She just shrugged, not letting it faze her.

"Hey, as far as I'm concerned if you can't feel it the better, your not writhing in pain and I don't have to hear you screaming." She rolled her eye but I noted how she never made eye contact with Bella. She didn't mean what she said at all.

The worry kept gnawing at me through the whole process. It felt like it had taken hours when it really had only taken twenty minutes at the most.

Bella was asleep by the time it was done. She looked exhausted and I didn't have the heart to leave when Leah got up to go home.

"Thanks Leah. For… everything." I whispered, hating every word of it, knowing the smirk that would surface on her face.

"Never did it for you." She spat and walked out of my room. Usually her words would've gotten to me but right now I really didn't care.

I stayed up for at least an hour, just feeling the way Bella's hand felt in mine, how she looked in her sleep and thinking over all that's happened, wishing it could all just be in the past, never to be brought up again.

I knew it would, but I wasn't going to let it get to me right now. I laid my head next to the pillow Bella had, still sitting on the floor and drifted to sleep.

I don't know when it started, or why but then all I heard were screams.

I jolted awake to Bella's screams and whimpers, shaking more then a little and put my hand on Bella's shoulder and shook her. The scream that came next was the worst. She sounded so terrified, I went blank with panic.

Was something happening to her that I didn't know about? Was she okay? What was happening?

I brought her in my arms and she surprised me by waking up. Tears were starting to stream down her face. I had to force back the shudder that wanted to overtake me and rocked her back and forth.

"Baby, What happened. Was it a nightmare?" I asked her quietly, not letting my voice raise. She nodded slowly and before I could ask she started to cry again.

"Laurent… he.. When I was in the clearing, he said Victoria was coming. What if she comes Jacob? What will happen?" She asked me in a small voice. I could feel my shaking become more prominent and I hoped she didn't notice it.

"Nothing. Nothing will happen to you. I'll keep you safe no matter what okay? Your never going to have to worry about her again. Try and go back to sleep okay baby?" I said, making sure my voice was gentle.

She nodded hesitantly and I put her back down on the bed. I was wrapping her up in the blankets when she looked up at me. "Stay with me Jake? Please, I, I want to be close to you." She asked and lifted up the covers. I nodded slowly and got into my small bed, spooning myself to her figure and wrapping my arms around her. Her breathing slowed a little and then evened out before ten minutes. She was asleep.

I drifted off into sleep not long after dreaming of nothing. The leech would never even be able to look at My Imprint as long as I was alive and I didn't plan on dieing anytime soon. I would make sure of it.

**So did you love it hate it. Please give me some more ideas. And I know this chapter took a long time to make but my teachers have been piling me up with homework and I've barely even had time to write! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon and I won't abandon this story. Review Review Review!**

**Firefox Shai **


	9. Firework

**Alright Guys, the next chapter is finally done! Tell me how you liked it! Review, review, review!**

Chapter 9

Jacob's POV

I woke up the next day to find Bella shaking with a fever. She wasn't awake but I didn't look like she was really getting any good sleep. Before I had time to think I reacted and jumped out of bed, thinking it was my heat that was making her sweat, and running into the bathroom to grab a washcloth.

I turned the sink on and downed the washcloth in cool water, running back into my room. I don't even know if I turned the faucet off.

I sat next to my bed and felt Bella's forehead and cheeks. They were hot and she was flushed. I wrapped my hand around hers to find it was still cool. A normal human temperature. She still had a fever and I had a feeling it wasn't because of turning into a giant wolf.

I hesitantly wiped the cloth above her brow and on her cheeks, hoping it would bring her some relief of the fever when it struck me that I didn't really know what to do. She was lying on her stomach with her hair fanned around her so I parted it in the middle to check her wound.

I winced when I saw that it was still red and raw. I hung my head, thinking that I could have prevented this whole thing. I heard my dad talking on the phone in the living room and decided it was time to ask him for some help. I kissed her forehead lingering a little longer then necessary to breath her scent in. She even smelled sick. How could I have done this to her?

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of any thoughts so I didn't go blind with panic and more or less ran into the living room. I saw my father talking on the phone watching a football game. Typical Sunday morning. Not so much today.

"Dad!" I shouted, making sure he would hear me above the game and the phone. He jumped a little and looked back at me. His eyes widened and he went to end his phone call. I must look worse then I thought.

"What is it Jake? Did something happen?" He asked, throwing the phone down looking completely freaked out.

"Dad, Bella's running a fever and I don't know what to do and her cut is really bad and…and," my knees buckled and I thought I was going to fall in on myself as tears cascaded down my face and a lone sob made it's appearance. Not knowing if your imprint was okay was some scary shit.

My dad wheeled himself over to me and grabbed my hand and comforted me.

"Ssh Jake, everything's going to be okay, just watch. Now come and show me what you're talking about. If it's bad I can always go and call a doctor." He spoke so calmly. I wish I had that type of calm.

I just nodded and walked into my room, walking right up to the head of my bed and sat down, my dad following in behind me. He went and replayed my actions before, looking like he's been doing it for years. He checked her forehead, her cheeks and then her hands. He shook his head muttering to himself about being more careful with his best friends daughter.

He moved her hair behind her shoulder and checked the cut there. He let out a deep breath and faced me.

"Son, I think we need a doctor. Can you call , it'll be better if he comes and checks on her since he's in on the secret." He sounded sad, like he wanted to be done with everything. I did too.

"Can… can you dad. I don't want to leave her. And can you call Sam too, I'm not going to do any patrols today. Tell him that for me." My voice sounded broken to myself. I climbed into my bed, staying as far away from Bella as I could and took her hand. I needed that reassurance at least.

"Sure son. I'll bring you the phone to talk to Sam though, I'm not getting caught in that fire." He chuckled and wheeled himself out of my room, leaving me with Bella who was still unconscious.

I didn't say anything back to my dad, I didn't want to fight right now and there was nothing Sam could do to make me stay away from Bella when she was sick, especially when it was my fault. _All my fault…_

I held her hand a little more tightly thinking of this. I buried my face into her pillow to hide my tears, smiling a little when I found it smelt like her.

I don't know how long I stayed but the next thing I became aware of was someone shaking me. I groaned and opened my eyes, bringing myself from my refuge and looking up at the doctor's smiling face. I grimaced.

"Well hello Jacob. Long time no se huh?" He sounded so peppy. I remembered when I was like that though, always upbeat. It seemed like in forever since I felt like that kid.

I looked over to Bella and closed my eyes for a few minutes as I started shaking. She still wasn't awake.

"Did she wake up at all?" I asked him feeling like an insecure child.

"I just got here but I'm guessing no. Would you like to inform me on what happened to her though. And what you want me to do?" He asked, sounding very non-professional. What did he think I wanted him to do? Go and have a freaking party together.

"I want you to check her temperature and her neck, give me any medicine she needs and tell me she's okay." I said, almost pleading with him. I looked up at him to see him frowning, a line becoming prominent in-between his eyes.

"You hurt her didn't you?" He asked me. I growled softly, jumping off the bed and pacing the room, knowing I was shaking. I wouldn't- wait, no I _wouldn't_ phase this close to Bella. She needed me right now.

"It doesn't matter. Just fix her and get out." I ground out, glaring at him once I made sure I wasn't going to lose my temper. That wasn't what I wanted.

He sighed, eyeing me up and down obviously knowing that I was close to snapping. "Calm down before I do anything. I don't want you to phase when you're so close to Bella and I."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on nothing else but Bella. How, whenever she was lying her eyebrows would scrunch together, how when she jutted out her bottom lip whenever she wanted something from me. Nothing but her. I felt it when the shaking left my body and I opened my eyes again.

I walked over to Bella again and took her hand, sitting beside the bed this time so the doctor could look her over. When his eyes met mine I nodded once so he would know I was ready for him to start.

"Okay, well what symptoms other then a fever has she had?" He asked me, looking her over and checking her temperature with a thermometer. He made a noise in the back of his throat when he checked it after it dinged.

I tensed and took a deep breath. "Not that I know of no. I mean, I'm not a doctor you are and other then she still hasn't woken up when she went to bed at like eight yesterday I have no idea." I answered him, trying to keep the venom out of my voice. I knew it wasn't his fault that my Bella was like this. It was mine. That was why I was acting like this.

"Well, her fever is very high. It's 102.8 so there is defiantly something going on with her. But I would like to know what happened to her. So I can make sure to rule out a concussion or anything in that nature. She really should've woken up by now." He was in full doctor mode right now. He just had this look on his face.

I took a deep breath. Steeling myself of retelling what I had done her. Then I told him everything. That she had phased and yet she had no side effects the rest of us do, about Leah, what I had done to her, leading up to where we were right now. I tried so hard not to let my voice break but it failed me a few times. He never said anything throughout the whole speech though, he just listened.

"Alright, so you're sure that the fever is not because of her phasing?" He questioned me, being very serious.

"No, and plus we all run at about 108 not 102." I said, sounding desperate and brushing our intertwined hands across my cheek as I inhaled her scent.

"Alright, well I'm going to look at the cut on her neck." He said, parting the hair in the way and moving her neck this way and that as he checked it. I rested my head next to Bella's, trying to reassure myself she was alright as I listened to her heartbeat.

"So the cut is defiantly infected so I'll get you some medicine that will help with that, the fever should break in a day or two of using it. If it doesn't don't hesitate to call me. Also, I think we should wake her up before I go so I can make sure she doesn't have a concussion. I'll know right when she reacts to the lights." He explained and I couldn't deny waking her up.

I wanted her to keep sleeping, knowing how tired she must be but the other half of me knew that she really shouldn't be sleeping this long. I nodded and started shaking her, hoping it wouldn't be too hard to wake her up.

"C'mon Bells, you gotta wake up for me okay? Please, we're gonna get you better. I love you…" I keep going on and shaking her, not enough to hurt her but enough for it to become annoying so she'd have to wake up.

After a minute or two her eyelid's fluttered open and I kissed her forehead, smiling when she didn't flinch.

"Hey Bells. How ya doing babe?" I asked her. Nuzzling my head into her neck. I felt her laugh vibrate through me.

"I'm okay I guess. I just kinda hurt a little, and I'm kinda cold I guess." She trailed off for a second and I vowed again to never let her get sick ever again, get hurt ever again no matter how irrational that was. "Hey, who's this?" She asked suddenly and I looked around to she was looking at. Oh yeah, the doc was still here.

"It's the doctor Bells. You weren't waking up and you have a bad fever." I said, choking up a little. Her put her hand on my cheek, trapping some tears I hadn't known slipped out.

"Jacob, this is not- I repeat- not your fault. It was mine, I should have known better so stop blaming yourself. And plus, I'm still alive, there's nothing for you to feel guiltily for." She said, sounding stern, knowing what I needed then. I can't believe she was the one comforting me though, I should be the one comforting her. She was the hurt one here.

I leaned my face into her palm and smiled, sniffling-trying to get a hold of my emotions.

Then I remembered that the doctor was still here and we weren't in the most compromising positions. "So do you know if she has a concussion?" Bella looked at me like I was mad. I just gave her a small peck on the lips, wanting to take it so much further.

"Well, not that I notice. But just to be safe- Bella, is the light hurting your eyes, or does it feel like you have whiplash at all. I still think you should be on bed rest for at least two days. Three to four preferably but I never could get the wolves to stay from phasing any longer then that" He was gauging her reaction while she was shaking her head, saying no.

"Alright, well you don't really a say in this so I think I can go once I get you the medicine. I will be right back and it was nice to meet you, under better circumstances would've been better but so is the nature of my job. I hope we meet again though." He said, sounding way to friendly for my liking and I couldn't hold back the growl that was forced out of my throat. He just laughed, muttering that imprinted wolves were always so protective.

When he left he shut the door and I crashed my lips to Bella's, I loved how she would respond to me. Her hands moved into my hair and tug making me feel all tingly. The kiss was filled with so much love, so much longing but we never took it over then that. A kiss. My Bells was still hurt and I refused to hurt her anymore.

It seemed like we had kissed for hours when we finally broke apart. The smile gracing Bella's lips was solely hers. The one that she wore before everything got complicated. I let out a sigh of relief. Everything would be alright.

I stared into space until I heard Bella yawn. How was she still tired? I looked at her questionably. She just shrugged.

"Can you stay with me Jake?" She asked me, her eyes wide and innocent. How could I ever deny her anything when she looked at me like that. I nodded.

"Scoot over hun." I whispered and made my way into the bed, staying over top the covers because she was already running a fever. She laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I watched as she drifted off into sleep, her breaths evening out, all the worry lines banished from her face. I closed my eyes for a minute, not trying to fall asleep. That's exactly what I did though. It wasn't very hard. My imprint was near me and I would keep her safe.

This time, when I wake up it was to Embry freaking out. I don't know why, or how he even got in my room. I growled. He was going to wake Bella up.

"Dude, seriously shut up! She's sleeping!" I hissed, trying not to shake. Bella's head was still in it's spot on my chest.

He shut up instantly and looked over to me with a livid expressions. I could hear his breaths coming in pants.

"What did you do to her this time!" He snarled, baring his teeth at me. I put Bella down beside me, knowing I was shaking and close to phasing. I thought he was my best friend! Not anymore apparently.

I put Bella back in the same spot carefully tucking in the covers around her, hoping she wouldn't notice the temperature change. She needed to sleep this off.

I walked up to Embry and growled, pushing him out of room and watching him stumble to catch his footing. He growled back and I quickly walked out of my room, shutting my door as I faced my childhood best friend.

"What the hell Embry! I will never hurt her again! You of all people should know that. And plus, what has you so overprotective about _my imprint_ anyways!" I snarled the words at him, clenching and unclenching my fists as I kept pushing him. Away from my room where Bella was sleeping and more towards outside. No way was I going to let him lose control near Bella.

"Maybe because I _care_ about her enough not to hurt her! At least she has someone who won't ever hurt her. She knows that!" He growled at me, knowing those words would send me over the edge.

I pushed him down my stairs so he was on the dirt outside as I snarled and phased midstride, running at him. He stood up and phased into the smaller grey wolf that he had inherited form his grandfather as I rammed into him with my whole body weight.

I listened to his internal thinking, wincing as he threw how Bella got hurt from his view into my own thoughts and he bit my flank, catching me off guard. I growled and went to return the favour when another wolf's thoughts entered our thoughts. The alpha power coming from them clued me in that it was Sam. I went for another lunge, trying to get Embry back before Sam made us stop. I managed to get in a good bite on his stomach when Sam noticed that he was going to have to stop us.

'_You two stop now! This is no time to be fooling around! Jared caught the red-head's scent about an hour ago and we need you both on patrol.' _He had a command put on us and I felt the alpha timbre making me have to obey him. The only thing that was stopping me was my thoughts of Bella. She still wasn't well and I wasn't going to just leave her at my house by herself.

'_She will be fine Jacob, your father is home with her. We need you to help us track her down though. I want this to be done today.'_ Sam said, stopping my thoughts. I just fought back harder, trying to gain control of myself.

'_Sam, I am not leaving her. She got hurt because of me and now she has a fever. A really bad one and I'm not going to leave her alone with just my dad who is in a wheelchair! I'm going now!' _I growled and phased back into my human self, quickly forgetting about Embry and our fight. Cussing when I remembered I didn't have a pair of pants. I ran into the house and in to my bathroom quickly throwing on a new pair.

For some reason, the alpha command that Sam had put down on Embry and I hadn't effected me like they usually do. I didn't feel like I was going to die, or the overwhelming need to do what he wanted me to. I just felt what I did ten minutes ago when I was with Bella, before Embry came into the picture.

I ran back into my room to see Bella curled into a ball, holding her knees to her chest with tear tracks running down her cheeks as more tears flowed down them. She was still shaking and she had bags under her eyes. I felt my heart breaking as I ran over to her side.

I pulled her into my arms and she buried her face into my neck, still sobbing. What had happened? I didn't know what to do, I mean, I came into the room to her sobbing. What was I going to do when I don't know why she was crying in the first place?

I started rubbing her back, cooing words into her ear, trying to calm her down. At first it had no effect and I felt panic, but then she started to ease into my embrace and all that was left were the unshed tears hovering in her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked softly, hugging her tightly to me. I was scared. Plain and simple. I was scared and I had no idea what to do about it.

She didn't answer for a while and I waited. I knew she would come to terms with it sometime.

"I thought you left me." She whispered, trying to get impossibly closer to me, breathing in my scent. I just hugged her even more tightly, making sure not to hurt her.

"Never," I breathed. It was a promise too. One I would make sure I would never break. She was mine as much as I was hers. I would hurt me to ever let her walk away from me, I knew that if she wanted it I would do it for her but I didn't have the strength to walk away from her. I don't think I ever would.

She started sobbing again and this time, I knew she just needed someone to hold her. I did just that as I waited it out. It was a good twenty-five minutes before she got her bearing and I never once let go of her.

She yawned again and I kissed her cheek.

"Still tired?" I asked her quietly. She nodded and I chuckled. I was too. Then I remembered the medicine. I made a movement to put her down and get up but she clutched me closer to her body, fear radiating off her in waves.

"Don't go. Please don't leave me." Her words broke my heart and I couldn't help but kiss her lips softly.

"I won't Bella. I will never leave you. I was just going to go and get your medicine from the doctor. I want you to get better as fast as you can. Now, what do you say about letting me go." I looked pointedly at the grip she had on my arms. Still only as strong as a normal human's and I felt a pang of worry grasp my heart again. I almost wished she did have the side effects of being a wolf now, she would never get sick or hurt- for very long at least.

"But Jakey, I don't want to have any cherry tasting stuff though okay. If it is I'm not taking it." She said, sticking her nose up in the air. I couldn't help but to kiss it. She giggled and got off of my lap, going to stand up but falling back down. I caught her before she could fall and placed her on the bed.

"What is it Bella. Are you still tired? Tell me what you want." I pleaded. I wouldn't be able to take it if I hurt her anymore then I already knew about. She put her head in her hands and blew out threw her nose. This just made me even more worried.

"I'm fine Jake. Just kinda dizzy when I get up I guess. Maybe I'll just stay here for now…" She trailed off and stuck her bottom lip out, pouting. I wanted nothing more then to go and kiss her right then, my wolf wanted it too. I didn't think she was ready for heated kisses yet though so I didn't take a chance.

"Alright. I'll be right back." I said quickly, moving impossibly fast to get her medicine and a glass of water, finding it on the table. I was back in less then a minute.

When I got back in my room I was met with the sight of Bella curled up under the covers glaring at the wall. I had to laugh, she looked like a mad kitten.

"What are you laughing at Black! I don't see you punished to bed rest here!" She yelled at me. I winced even though I knew she was kidding. I hung my head lower and nodded.

"I got you your medicine Bells." I whispered. Holding the pill out for her with the water. She laughed and I looked up at the quizzically. She looked amused.

"And your just gonna stand there? Come over here please, your too far away. And please tell me it's not cherry flavoured." She said dramatically. I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to cheer me up. I didn't want her to, I wanted her to focus on getting better but that was just Bells.

I walked over to her and gave her the water, stopping to read the label on the medicine. It said two teaspoons. I took the cap off of it and filled it up until it was at that measurement and gave that to her too.

"Your lucky, you got bubblegum." I said, trying to not to sound like my puppy ran away. I couldn't help it though, she would never be in this position if I wasn't for me.

"Ewww, that's even worse." She took the medicine from my hand and held it in front of her face, frowning and just looking at it like it was going to disappear. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression. She smiled.

"Finally, I thought you had lost the capability to do anything other then mop. Your going to end up killing my boy." She said and I stiffened. Did she really think that? "Just kidding Jake, really I'm fine." She went into a round of giggles and after a minute I joined in. she was right, I was being jumpy.

"Alright, but hurry up and take it. I don't like that your still tired." I said jokingly, hoping she would do what I told her to anyways.

"Fine! God, I wasn't kidding when I said that I don't like bubblegum though. It takes so nasty…" Her nose crinkled and I back tracked.

"You don't have to take it if you don't have to you know. I could go and get some new kind or whatever. I don't want you to have to take something you don't want to." I said quickly.

She laughed at me and I raised my eyebrow. She thought _this_ was funny?

"What's so funny?" I asked her, confused and irritated.

"Nothing, just your so anxious all the time. Don't get me wrong I don't like it, but sometimes you just have to loosen up and all. I was trying to see if you would laugh with me. It didn't work… obviously." She said dramatically, and plugged her nose, raising the spoon of medicine to her mouth and more or less forcing it down, never letting go of her nose. I had to laugh at that and he face brightened so much. Have I really been that bad?

"See, it's not all that hard. And where did Embry go? He said he was going to be here today?" She asked me, her mouth forming a frown. I had to hide my distaste for the person she was talking about. I shoved my hands into my pockets to hide the shaking from her.

"I don't know, think Sam had something for him to do.. What is it to you anyways? What is he to you?" I asked, wincing when I saw her flinch away from me. I hung my head and brought my hands back out, knowing it wouldn't make a difference now if she saw them or not.

I rested my head into my hands and sighed. I felt really bad now. I just snapped at Bella for no reason really. I could just be looking too much into it. There was still something nagging me in the back of my mind though.

I heard her intake of breath and then again as she exhaled. Probably trying to get over her shock at my outburst. What had I looked like? To her I probably looked like I was going to kill her. I would never hurt her though, I hoped she knew that.

"I'm so sorry Bells, I would never hurt you. I've just been so frustrated these past few days, and then… then this," My voice broke as I gestured to her body. "Happened and I don't know how to handle it. I feel like I want to protect you from myself. Want to leave so you can be safe, but you'll be hurt if I do. I'm just so sorry. Tell me if you want me to leave. Please." I said, looking up at her, finding her eyes full of unshed tears. Il et my face fall back into my hands, pulling my short hair until it was painful. I just can't stop messing up can I?

"Jakey.." I heard her whisper. I smiled into my hands. That was what she had always called me when we were kids, just playing around and making mud pies. I looked up to her and she launched herself into my arms. I caught her and quickly made sure she hadn't hurt herself.

"Don't go Jake… please, I don't want you to leave me. And I'm not doing anything with Embry, we're really just friends. He's acting more of a big brother then anything else. I love you and stop beating yourself up. There's no need for it. You're not going to hurt me and you are protecting me just by being with me.

I hugged her tightly and nuzzled my face into her neck, surprising myself when I started sobbing. My whole body shook because of it, forcing Bella's body to shake too. I tried to stop but it was like someone had burst a dam in me and everything caught up to me in that moment. I felt Bella relax and mold her body to mine, hugging me with as much force as she could. I knew she was saying words in my ear but I didn't know what, I could only hear my sobbing.

It seemed like it took forever for me to stop but once I did I felt like a weight had lifted off of my shoulders and I just clung to Bella. Needing her support, and she gave it to me.

This reminded me of Sam's story. When he hurt Emily and how he reacted, and then in the end Emily was the one comforting him. I think I understood why he always strived to be calm now. I used to think he was too strict and didn't play around enough. I could relate to how he feels now.

"Love you too Bells. How about we get some sleep now?" I asked her, bringing my eyes to her level, waiting for her to nod. She just searched my eyes for a few minutes and I didn't say anything, and when she nodded I lifted her up and placed her into the bed first, covering her up and resting my hand on her forehead before laying down next to her. Her fever was still there but she seemed to be feeling better. Hopefully it would be gone by the morning.

I kissed her forehead and gave her feather light kisses to her nose, cheeks and eyelids, making her giggle and turn around so she was facing the wall but spooning herself to my figure anyways. I gave her another kiss to where her cuts were on her neck and wound my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me and sighed.

I could tell Bella was already asleep and I couldn't help but stay up for another hour, just watching her. There was no doubt in my mind, even without the imprint that I loved her. I always had, it was nice to hear her say it today.

I closed my eyes and breathed in her scent. Tightening my arms around her unconsciously, and slipped into my first good sleep in a long time.

**Tell me if you guys liked it! Review please!**

**Firefox Shai**


End file.
